FinalDimension Neptunia XV
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: After Noctis was sealed inside the crystal. However, instead of staying there, he was transported to another world. He was very confused to why he needed to be in another world when his is in danger. But the world he was in now allows him to learn more of what life is like than just royalty and justice. (OC submissions OPEN)
1. Another Journey

**Here's an unusual crossover to most people; Final Fantasy XV and HyperDimension Neptunia. So far, I've never seen a crossover between Neptunia and any Final Fantasy games. I finished Final Fantasy XV and I had fun with it. As for HyperDimension Neptuinia, I've never played it but it was fascinating. Although the thing that upsets me it is the fact there are hardly any male characters there (though it's part what it's supposed to be).**

 **The takes place in the first game of HyperDimension Neptunia, while in Final Fantasy, it takes place after Noctis was sealed inside the crystal. Noctis will be transported after an agreement of a pair and help Neptune save Gamindustri/Celestia while the Ring of the Lucii is recharging. Only Noctis will be in this universe, until I can come up with ideas to add Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis in as well.**

 **I feel like I'm going to consider giving Noctis a harem but I'm not entirely certain that I want to yet. I'll give lots of thought as I'll progress through this.**

 **Without further to do, let's start the prologue!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A young voice of a girl was heard.

"You'll need all the help you can get, don't you?" An old man's voice was heard. "Besides, the ring will take a while to recharge to reach it's full potential. It'll give him enough time for him to help you save your world."

"I... thank you so much, I don't know what to say. I'll take full responsibility of what happens to him."

"Don't worry, I think he'll take care of himself just fine."

"I hope for him and your world's sake."

"I know this will be hard for him to understand what I'm doing but it's for him to learn how to experience life and also to help him move forward. He has suffered a lot of losses and I do not want him to lose anymore loved ones. He'll find some answers once he journeys through this world."

"I see, I'll do my best to explain everything what you have told me, to him."

"It's time, then. The time that your new journey that will help you understand your destiny and what your heart desires. I once again fear I have left too much unsaid. You'll once more be placing a great burden on those who will bear with you. What you'll do is all on your own. I promise that you will return to where you must be. Wheresoever you'll be, the line of Lucis goes with you... Walk tall, my son."

* * *

"Uuuugh... My head..." Noctis Lucis Caelum, the XIV about-to-be king blinked his eyes a couple of times groaning from his headache which managed to fade away as he tried to get up. He looked around to find himself surrounded by black fog that obscures most of his sight, or that fact there's nothing to see about. Little did he notice that a purple-haired girl wearing a white hoddie and a small purple skirt, next to him was just as confused as him.

"Where am I?" Both of them said at the same time. The two faced each other with awkward silence until one of them screamed.

"YEOW! Who in seven puddings are you?!" Noctis held his head hard as his headache was back.

"Ow! Not so loud, please!" Noctis groaned.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that, I just freaked out the moment I saw ya."

"Right... so what are you doing here, and where are we?"

"Yeah, about that... I think I got the same problem too. I feel like I've been splashed with fluorescent paint and stuck under a black light."

"I haven't a clue of what you just said. But as for me, I feel like a giant titan punched me on the head."

"Ouch! I think that's worse than mine! Did that really happen?!" Noctis began having memories when facing the titan at the Disc of Cauthess and boy, did that tire him like heck.

"You could say that, I don't think you want to meet him, though." Noctis warned her.

"Aw. Now you got me curious. Heck, I even wanna see it now!... Soooo what do you think we should do now?"

"what? I thought you know what you're doing in here." Noctis cried out.

"But I only just got here, not like I wanted to stay here in the first place. I can't see a thing here and I think I'll step onto something gross, like ABC gum! Should we just wait for more quotes to be written down?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

 _"I apologise for the delay. Did you two wait long?"_ A certain voice was called to them. The pair's eyes widen as they look around to find the one who just spoke.

"Who said that?!" Noctis shouted.

"Whoa, a voice! Wait, delay for what? Is my soul going to heaven? Nonono, I don't wanna die yet!" Neptune freaked out. Noctis sweatdropped from the girls overreaction.

"I'm...pretty sure that's not it. Look, how about we just to whoever is speaking here, could be important."

"Hm... I guess we got to, don't we?" The girl sighed.

 _"Thank you both. Allow me to explain. My name is Histoire, a tome."_

"A t-t-t-t-tomb?! I knew it! I'm so DEAD!" The girl freaked out again. Noctis face-faulted when she reached into that kind of conclusion. "Man, what do I want on my tombstone, right?"

"She said tome, not tomb!" Noctis shouted angrily. "It's tome, right?" He then asked to make sure if he got that right.

 _"Y-Yes, sorry if it confuses you, I'll tell you about it some other time. Right now, you two have fallen to the world below Celestia. I am reaching out to you to ask a favour."_

"Reaching out? Oh, you mean like a phone?" The girl asked.

 _"Well, something like that."_

"hold on, wait, what world below? Below hell?!"

 _"W-When I said below Celestia, I meant you and Noctis have merely fallen unconsciousness, Neptune."_ Noctis's eyes widen when not only did she mention the girl's name, but she also said his name as well.

"...Then, Ms. Heavenly Voice, how do you know my name? Also, who's Noti- uh, Knockti- er... Not?" Neptune began having trouble saying Noctis's name. It wasn't a long name, not even hard to pronounce either.

"It's Noctis." The prince corrected her. "And that's my name, by the way."

"Got it, Knock-whatever, so how do you know our names?" Neptune questioned. There was silence from Histoire for a couple of minutes before she could speak again.

 _"I know the both of you are in doubt, I am Histoire, the tome that has assisted the goddesses of Celestia for generation. I stand for the world's everything and the world is my everything. There is nothing I do not know."_ Histoire explained. _"Plus, I created you, Neptune. Of course I know your name."_

 _'She created her? Sounds a little bit hard to believe.'_ Noctis thought.

"So, you like, gave birth to me or whatever. You're my mom? You've got kids? I see." Neptune said. Noctis face-faulted again from her lack of understanding and her dumb conclusion.

 _"Do... Do not make it sound like that."_ Histoire pleaded. _"I created, not birthed. Why do you have such a disappointed tone?"_

 _'I doubt this girl is too energetic to feel shocked or surprised.'_ Noctis thought. There was a little bit of silence before Histoire found more words to say.

 _"I understand this is a new sensation for you. I have been apart from you all for ages, locked away from this world."_ It took a moment for Neptune to understand everything she said, due to the fact her brain is slow with understanding things.

"Oh, okay, gotcha. So my dad locked you up and ran away with me soon after I was born? Hold on, are you my dad? Why'd you take me away for? And how many times did you get it on with mom?" Noctis spluttered from Neptune's statement.

"WHAT THE-? I'm not your father! I'm not even old enough to be one yet!" Noctis exclaimed. "I'm not even sure you could consider her as your mother, hell, I don't even know who she is!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wonders what's up with that girl's mind.

 _"Y-Yes, you're taking this in an entirely inappropriate direction. I clearly said it is not like that."_ Histoire protest. _"I created you and the other three CPUs with the former goddess. That was, however, a dire error. I only wish to end the tragedy caused by my own mistake. Please, help me."_ The desperation of the tome's voice tempted Noctis, however he still doesn't have a clue to why he's here and also why she needs him, a stranger of all of people. He won't accept something so easily unless there was a reason why. He wants answers but he wanted them in private since Neptune might get in the way.

"Before I make an answer, I need you to ask me a couple of questions." Noctis stated.

 _"Very well, what is it?"_ Histoire asked.

"Hold on, I need Neptune to-" Noctis stopped and gasped when he saw Neptune gone from his and Histoire's sight. "Wha-?! Where'd she go?!"

 _"It would seem that Neptune has simply woken up before we could continue more."_ Histoire explained. _"Oh, there was much more I had to tell the both of you."_

"Well, at least I can get some quiet time." Noctis gave a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he could hear anymore of Neptune's crazy words.

 _"Well, this might make things easier because there are actually things that I want to discuss with you alone, Noctis Lucis Caelum."_

"Is that so?"

 _"Yes, but since you want answers first, I'd be happy to give some to you. So what is it that you want to ask me?"_ Noctis coughed a few times to get his voice right as well as finding which question to start first.

"Okay, let's start with what is this place?"

 _"I'm not sure myself, but you may be in a blank dream full of silence and_ _nothingness, so no matter how far you go, you won't find an exit. You're only in a dream so by the time you wake up, you'll come back to reality."_

"I see. So what is this world you're talking about?"

 _"The world is known as Celestia; a world with four nations; Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. These four nation are protected by goddesses known as CPUs, also known as Console Patron Units. Their job is to protect their nation and their people from monsters and other conflict."_

"That sounds like a lot of responsibilities, almost like a king or queen."

 _"Indeed. The goddesses have been fighting for eons, you see. The Console War has lasted for a long time already. I was sealed during that time... The world is on the brink of chaos now. The fall of the CPUs would be the fall of Celestia."_

 _'Another war? There really can't be peace in other worlds, can there?'_ Noctis thought as he let out a sigh.

"Next question; Why do you need my help to save your world?"

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Why bring me, of all people to save you? There could be somebody else who an help you. I'm still in the middle of a conflict. I was sealed by the crystal and now I'm ended up in here. I need to restore my kingdom and save my friends... oh no, Prompto! Gladio! Ignis!"

 _"P-Please, calm yourself, Noctis! They're alive and safe! They still stand against the darkness as they still have hope. They are sustained by faith that you will return and help save your world!"_

"What do you know about them?!" Noctis growled. "You don't even know what's happing to my world! Why summon me when everything in my world is in trouble and only I can do it?! I have no purpose here! The only thing I have is the crystal which I was stuck in and the world that is depending on me! Why leave them alone and wait for me? What makes you think I should help you?!"

 _"BECAUSE KING REGIS WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO BRING YOU HERE!"_ Histoire yelled at the top of her lungs. The moment she mention Noctis's father made him speechless and shocked. Regis? His father was the one who brought him to Gamindustri? _"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you."_

"Dad... sent me here?"

 _"Y...yes, he did."_

"...No... he's dead. It can't be him! You're lying!"

 _"I am not lying. It's true that he is dead, but his spirit still lives and that spirit went to see me, along with a big blue crystal that can speak, and it had you inside it."_ Noctis flinched as he remembered he was still inside the crystal. _"Your father said that before you go back to Lucis, you need to learn to understand more about life."_

"Life?" Noctis asked.

 _"Yes. Regis said that you have not experience much about the world and its habitants around it, because of the empire that has brought your world to conflict. You were never able to witness happiness in your kingdom. He also told me about how the Empire betrayed you and the death of your bride-to-be, I'm very sorry for your loss."_

"Are you saying that I'll be able to learn something if I'm in your world?"

 _"That's what your father told me. I agreed to help for you, as I am also in need for more help. The crystal was slightly stubborn about but it agreed to let you go in exchange for the Ring of the Lucii."_ When Histoire said that, Noctis looked at his right finger and realised he doesn't have the Ring of the Lucii anymore. _"The crystal has the ring now since that ring needs to be energized with light from the crystal. Only then, once the sacred ring is replete, can the true king complete his ascension, at least that's what the crystal told me."_

"Is there anything else my father needed me to do, besides seeing more things in life?"

 _"Yes. Because of the darkness in your world is spreading much more and is getting stronger by the month. He wanted you to learn what's more around the world than just royalty. He wants you to go to another world to train hard to be ready to face your enemy, such as the one who has been deceiving you."_

"Ardyn..." Noctis muttered as he gritted his teeth remembering that bastard.

 _"That is why Regis sent you here, to become stronger and witness more life and peace as well as bring the impossible possible. After all, your father did the same too."_

"Wait, did you say Dad came to this world, too?"

 _"Ack! I spoke too much. I wasn't supposed to say that."_

"What?! He actually came here too?!" Noctis could hear Histoire let out a sigh.

 _"...Yes, he did. But I'm afraid I cannot tell you more about it. I made a promise to Regis I wouldn't say."_

"Dad did? I see. One more thing, how do I wake up from this dream?"

 _"That's something that you can only do, not me. Though I'm actually surprised that I was able to keep up my conversation with you for so long. You must be very special, then again you are a prince who's becoming a king soon."_

"Go figure."

 _"I won't ask you but I'm begging you. Will you help free me?"_ It took some time before Noctis could make up his mind. All this explanation was a lot to take in, but it seems his father knows much more about this world, which drove him curiosity. If this is what is father wanted him to do, then there really was no other way. Besides, he couldn't beat Ardyn's games, he was hopeless a that time. Noctis refused to make that mistake again.

"Very well, I'll help you. If this is what Dad want me to do, then I guess I don't have much of a choice. If your world will help me grow stronger and defeat my enemies, then so be it."

 _"You will? You'll help me?"_

"You got it. It's the only thing I can do anyway. If this will help me restore my kingdom, then it'll have to do."

 _"Thank you so much. You sound just like your father."_ The happiness on Histoire's voice made Noctis feel slightly better. _"I'll tell you everything alongside Neptune some other time. Please take care of her. She has lost everything and she doesn't know who she is."_

"She doesn't know who she is? Does she have amnesia?" Noctis asked.

 _"Yes. Neptune means so much so me, and yet I cannot do anything to help her. She needs someone to guide and accompany her on this dangerous journey...Someone who can be with her. Will you accept this request?"_ Noctis was silent. Histoire's plea was very honest as she cares for the goddess. Although he just met Neptune, she reminds him a bit of Iris, an energetic, naïve and excited. Seeing that to be the case, Noctis is sure to handle her well.

"I will. I'll do as much as I can to protect her. Just leave everything to me." Noctis replied.

 _"Thank you, Noctis. May we meet again. Oh, and this is what Regis said before he left you: 'Walk tall, my son.'"_ Hearing that reminded him of the time he departed Insomnia for the first time and his father said that to him. He smiled as he tells him that once more as light began entering the void meaning the dream has come to an end.

* * *

"Man, that was insane..." Noctis woke up and found himself on a bed. He looked around to see a room full of pink colour, much to his dismay. Being in a room this pink would mean he's in a girl's room.

"Where in Lucis am I?" Noctis asked himself as he slowly got up. He began to stretch himself to ensure his body is working properly, eventually he had no problems in terms of moving around. He then saw his Engine Blade beside the bed, which means he at least got a weapon to use. He picked up and tried to send it away to his 'storage room' and apparently that ability still works.

"Aghhhh-guuuhhh-woooohhh!" he suddenly heard a loud moan from another room and the voice he heard was very familiar. "This is way too tight! I'm gonna snap, I can't breathe, I can't make...more...comments!"

"That sounded like Neptune...in trouble!" Noctis cried out as left the room to find his friend. It was coming from the first storey as he was in the second. He leaped down the second storey and headed for the patient bedroom. However, he wished that he didn't open the door when he saw Neptune half-naked if it were for the bandages, courtesy for another girl who had pink hair, wore a white jumper and red skirt, and was wrapping the girl around tightly.

"GAH! What in the hell?!" Noctis shrieked from out of nowhere. It was a moment when the girls spotted him, the pink one blushed red while the purple one already had a red face, due to the lack of air.

"AH! Don't come in, yet!" The pink-haired girl squeaked. "Just lemme finish this first... Nep-Nep, please get a hold of yourself. I'll unwrap you right n-ahhh!" Instead of unwrapping the bandages, they became more tighter when she messed up. It'll be ironic how Neptune would die from the one who's trying to nurse her.

"It's tighter now! You're just tangling me up... Stoppit! Gimme scissors... gimme now!" Neptune gasped for breath. "Put 'em in my hands and I'll do it myself...!" Despite her lack of clothing, Noctis had just enough of seeing his new friend strangled. He searched for the nearest scissors he could find and used a cutting instrument to cut out most of the bandages that were tightening her. As she finally regained her breath, Noctis was just about to leave before he said one more thing.

"Call me when you're done! I'll be upstairs if you need me!" He shouted as he went back upstairs, slammed himself into the bed and waited. Talk about the worst way to start when you have just woken up. After a few minutes of waiting, Noctis heard the door opening, it was the pink-haired girl.

"You can come down now." She told him. Noctis gave a sigh of relief after the torture was over and went down with her to see Neptune finally on her hoodie and skirt on.

"Whew! Thanks for the help there, buddy! I needed that like a lot!" She smiled.

"Don't mention it, just what were you two doing?" Noctis asked.

"Well..." Compa began to explain what happened between her and Neptune while Noctis was away.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Shuuuuut... up! Oh, crackers. Did I break something? Where am I? My room...?" Neptune groaned as she blinked her eyes a few times to wake up. She lifted herself up to find a girl next to her.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning, sleepyhead! Well, good afternoon, technically..." She smiled.

"Um, this isn't my room, huh? is it yours? Why'm I tucked into your bed so snugly?"

"Well, let's see. It all happened last night. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you."

"I was a shooting star? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? I fell from the sky?"

"I'm pretty sure. I followed you to the ground with my eyes and you definitely slammed into the earth like a spear. I pulled you from the ground you pierced so elegantly and carried you to my bed, since you were passed out!"

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look!"

"And you weren't the only one I had to pick up that night."

"Say wha?!" Neptune did not see this coming. The girl picked more than one person that night.

"I found another person lying on the tree by himself. He was tall but looked pretty young, I think around our age. He didn't look like he was dead, but I saw a lot of dirt and a few scratches in him. He might have been involved in an accident or something. I didn't want to leave him there with injuries, so I took both of you in to my home."

"Both of us, huh? Wow! You must be a powerhouse for someone who can take two at once."

"I attend a nursing school. Transporting limp bodies is part of our training, so I'm used to it! My name is Compa, um..." She stopped when she didn't know Neptune's name.

"Oh, I'm Neptune. Compa, huh? Then, should I call you... Com... uh... whatever. Compa's fine."

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-... Nepee-... Neptaa... Ne-pelvis... Nep... tumor... W-Wahh..." Compa shrugged, struggling to get Neptune's name right. Neptune made a slight sweatdrop from this.

"Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else!" She suggested for her.

"Okay, then I pick Nep-Nep. It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!" Compa smiled.

"Likewise! So... where's the big boy?"

"You mean the one I brought home along with you? He's upstairs in my other bedroom, which I like to call guest room. He's still resting, so don't worry much about him."

"Okay, let's go see him. I wanna see what he looks like. Oh, maybe a fated prince or an adventurer or maybe a hero from another world! Aaaaah! I'm so excited!"

"Wait, now?!" Compa squeaked. "But you look all beat up everywhere. Allow me to take a look real quick." Neptune was confused at first until she took a look at herself, and boy, did she look pretty messy? There was dust, dirt and a couple of scratches on her skin as well.

"Oh, yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh?" She muttered. "Thanks, nurse-in-training, I'm trusting you with this important task!"

"Sure, but I've just started... and I'm not too savvy... I get bandages all tangled up." Compa began examining her injuries. They didn't look like much but they still need to be healed. "Your injuries aren't bad, but the scratches need disinfecting. After that, I'll wrap you up. It might sting a little, but hang in there. How much bandage should I use? A little? A lot?"

"Hmm, use it all up!" Neptune smiled. "Wrap me up good so it doesn't come loose. Besides, it's a waste if they don't last."

"Okay, then I'll just use what I have. Please let me know if it's too tight. This way... that way... loop it over..."

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"And you probably know the rest after that." Compa finished her story.

"Yeah, thank god I wasn't there to see it. Still, I guess I'll have to thank you for bringing me here to your house." Noctis smiled. Although he doesn't know the fact he was taken in, he was happy to be brought in to heal. Compa blushed at Noctis's smile.

"D-Don't mention it! It's my duty as a nurse after all." Compa stuttered a bit.

"Ahem!" Neptune interrupts the pair to get their attention towards her. "By the way, I was thinking while you were saving me from death stranglement from bondages... who the heck are you?" Compa looked at Neptune in disbelief when she referred the bandages as bondages.

"Th-They're bandages!" Compa stuttered as she was correcting her.

"What do you mean? I thought we met in a blank dream, didn't we?" Noctis asked her. Neptune tilts her head in confusion until her eyes widen and pointed her finger to him shakily.

"H-Holy molies... I remember you now in my dream!" Compa became startled and confused at the same time as she does not know what they're talking about. Noctis notices this and tries to explain it to her.

"Uh, it's kinda like this. We sorta shared the same dream and we talked to each other. Somebody might have made a connection but I really don't know yet." he explained in his way. "Anyway, your name was Neptune?"

"Yep! But you can call me Neppermint or Nep-Nep if you want..." Neptune smiled.

"I'll stick with Neptune, if you don't mind."

"No problemo! So what's yours?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ugh! Forget it, I'll tell you right now. My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Please to meet you all."

"Uh... Noti- uh, Knockti- er... Not?" Neptune began to have trouble pronouncing his name again, but she wasn't the only one though.

"Nockti Luc-... Um... Nopi... Noc-Noc... Uwahh!" Compa was having the same problem as Neptune. It was kind of true that Noctis's name is very complex and unusual to say.

"No offense there, mate, but don't you think your name is a mouthful?" Neptune puffed her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah! Good point! Tell you what, how about you just call me Noct? Is that okay with you guys?" Noctis suggested.

"Noct, huh? PFT! Funny name, but I like it!" Neptune smiled. "Nice to meet ya, Noct!"

"I'll go with Noct too." Compa agreed. "Nice to meet you, Noct."

"Likewise. So... where are we, anyway?" Neptune asked.

"We're in the central city of Planeptune." Compa answered. Noctis was confused but not as much as Neptune was.

"Planep...tune? Hmm, okay. I remember someone mentioning the world below?"

"Yes, that's absolutely correct. This is one of major landmasses beneath Celestia."

"One of the landmasses? So there are several?" Noctis asked. Although he already knows, he's playing along to avoid being suspicious.

"Why, yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?"

"Nope, not at all. Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me." Neptune replied. Hearing this Compa looked at Neptune in fascination.

"Meybe you're suffering from amnesia. I've never seen a case in person. How original! Maybe you bumped your head..." Compa smirked.

"Isn't there a medication or something for that?"

 _'I doubt that...'_ Noctis thought.

"No, not for amnesia. It's usually a temporary thing. I'm sure you'll begin to recall things eventually." Compa explained. "My grandpa always said, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in no time." She then turned to Noctis. "How about you, Noct? Do you remember anything?"

Before the prince was about to answer, he stopped and began to reflect for a moment. Due to the fact that he doesn't know where he even is since he's from another world, telling them the truth right now would drive too much curiosity and suspiciousness and the girls will possibly dig out some more information from him. He might make conflict to the world or possibly get arrested. So for now, he's going to play it safe until the time comes.

"Yes, I do have a bit of amnesia." Noctis answered.

"Well, what do you know, we're an amnesia-loss pair." Neptune teased. "I'll bet we have some special powers, despite having lost memories. Oh, maybe that's the case. We must be really, really special people."

 _'Well, you aren't wrong about that...'_ Noctis thought.

"...You know, now that you mention about getting some sleep, Compa, I feel like someone asked me and Noct to do something while we were unconscious." It took a few seconds for Neptune to remember until she finally did. "Yeah, someone was crying out for help... in my dream!"

 _'If she means Histoire, then that should be the case.'_ Noctis thought.

"In your dream? Then it's not real." Compa said.

"Oh, you never know. It was so weird. I betcha someone far away was like pa-choo and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?" Neptune spoke.

"...It's possible. Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters." Compa explained. "The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep the at bay now."

"Then... there must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere! I bet our mission is to go defeat the boss and save the world!"

 _'She totally forgot about Histoire, didn't she?'_ Noctis thought in disbelief.

"You may be right about that, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that." Compa shrugged. "This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!"

Noctis gave out a long sigh. "Compa, just to remind you that you have two people here with amnesia." He told her. "One fell from the sky, and the other one lying on the forest all alone stranded, and don't forget that both of them have the same dream of saving the world. You say that this journey would be irrational, dangerous and impossible and you're saying that to us." Compa became stuck and tried to find an argument until Neptune piped up.

"And besides, nobody's going beat the boss if we just sit here." She said. "Someone's gotta take initiative, y'know?" That's me, and Noct as well! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've noticed it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot'?" Compa became speechless for a couple of seconds until something was mentioned in her head.

"Now that I think about it, grandpa did have a saying like that." She spoke. "Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me!" Her facial impression became from serious to determination. "Nep-Nep, Noct, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Three is better than two!"

"Before we get into things, don't you have school, Compa?" Noctis asked. Compa did look like a person who should be in school and she may need some studying for nursing, especially with the bandaging.

"Yeah, I mean, you're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?" Neptune added.

"Right, but... this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them." Compa explained. "Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

"...Fair enough." Noctis sighed.

"Yeah, that must suck!" Neptune said, though she was acting ecstatic since Compa's coming along with them. "But that means you can camp out, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!" She then turned to Noctis. "By the way, Noct, you know how to fight, right?"

"Of course, it's not like I went out unarmed." Noctis replied showing his Engine Blade, he carried with him, to the girls. A sound of a metal circle accelerating came out from the sword. Neptune's eyes sparkled when he saw it.

"Well, bust my D-Pads! Now that's what I call a super duper cool sword! Where did you get it?!"

"I got it as a present from my dad on my 16th birthday. I always had an eye for it, ever since I was young." Noctis smiled.

"Speaking of which, how old are you Noct? I'm sixteen." Compa said.

"Twenty."

Really? You're older than I'd thought you'd be." Neptune said. "Anyway, your dad must be awesome to give you a cool weapon like that."

"Yeah... he 'was'."

"Was?" Compa asked until she understood what he meant, including Neptune. Describing someone with the word 'was' means that that person is deceased. It would seem Neptune and Compa stepped on a landmine... well, Neptune particularly. "I'm sorry."

"No need, I already got over it"

"Okay, now that we got that outta the way. Let's go save the world!" Neptune exclaimed.

* * *

 **Noctis's Audio Entry Log I**

 _I started my new journey in Celestia. I can't believe I got involved in this! What were you thinking, Dad?!... Was I not strong enough to win? Was it because I was unable to save Luna?... Alright, fine._ _If this is what you want me to do, then I'll do as much as I can to help fix the world's destruction. I'll get stronger and get rid of Ardyn and save not only Insomnia but everyone and the world. Sorry, guys, but it looks like you'll have to wait until I finish things up here. Wait for me, as you'll witness the new Noctis who will win this time!_

* * *

 **GL: That's it for the prologue! That was surprisingly long too.**

 **I decided to choose Noctis's Engine Blade for the story since it's his default weapon. I also made it level 1 to start things off easily without any overpowered weapons.**

 **Yes, Regis actually visited the Hyperdimension Neptunia world before Noctis did. That lore will be explained in the future events. The audio entry log tells Noctis his opinions so far on his journey just to show his emotions and how he feels of what's around him. He got the audio log recorder and a huge case of unrecorded tapes from Histoire, by the way.**

 **I'd like to explain more but I'm out of ideas so I'll leave the questions to you. I hope you follow me on this story because this will feature some... unique things. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. The First Dungeon

**GL (GalaxyLight): Hi guys! I'm back and have an announcement to make.**

 **I've read your reviews and gave some thought. It might be a good idea to not let Noctis get harem. He does need to witness life but after losing a few loved ones, I think I'd let Noct go solo with friendship. But that doesn't stop me from changing the genre to romance.**

 **Remember how I said that HyperDimension Neptunia lacked male characters and it annoyed me? Well, if you want more male characters, you're gonna have to make some yourself, and by make some yourself, I mean making OCs. Yep! I'm adding OCs to this fanfic and you guys can come along as well. I thought I could just matchmake the girls with someone so give me the best OC you got and choose which girl you want to choose. Of course you don't have to if you want to go solo. It can be an OC from Final Fantasy XV or HyperDimension Neptunia. However, if you make a Final Fantasy XV OC, you're gonna have to explain how you got to the Neptunia dimension. You're free to give me female OCs too, just to add more to the party. I'm also adding my OC in it too, it won't be like the ones in my profile but they have similar traits.**

 **I'll give you the detail at the end of the chapter. The story needs to go first. BTW, I gave the first chapter a little update as I forgot to add something there.**

* * *

"Is this a dungeon you found searching DungleMaps? Yeah, it feels like dungeon with lots of tough monsters." Neptune smiled looking at the dungeon which looked like an old alleyway with lots of gates and boxes covered in dust.

 _'I'm not surprised with the looks of the dungeon, I'm just surprised that there's a website called DungleMaps that helps search for dungeons. Seriously, who came up with a name like that?'_ Noctis thought in a very off-feeling tone.

"You're going way too fast with the stairs, Neptune." Noctis shrugged, despite that Neptune didn't get what he meant by what he said. Noctis has been in dungeons before, however he's unfamiliar with this world's dungeon. He may have been in many and faced ridiculous monsters, but it never hurts to be careful of what he's facing.

"No, no strong monsters here. I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters.'" Compa said. "We're not ready for the strong ones yet."

"Oh, okay." Noctis replied. That makes him somewhat glad since he hasn't met any enemies in this new world yet. _'They also had difficulty in dungeons, that's a first. Also, did I use difficulty? I must have played too much of Kings' Knight with Prompto...'_

"What? Only weaklings? Then I'll wait where I won't encounter any and you can come get me when you find the boss." Neptune grunted.

"...You're joking." Noctis said in an annoyed tone. "Not offending you, Neptune, but you're practically inexperienced unlike me who trained when I was younger. Leaving you alone while we go is a dumb idea as you do absolutely nothing if you wait." Neptune was about to retort until Noctis interrupted her. "And if you want to beat the boss so bad, then waiting here will take longer. Me and Compa will be forced to fight monsters by ourselves which would take longer if you weren't around. Plus, you'll grow weak if you don't face any other monsters besides the boss. Battling weak monsters are considered as part of training to get to the big ones. Besides, if we did find the boss and leave to get to you, we'd probably be tired and you're on your own with full power, I doubt we'd be able to win at that point. Do you think that's better for you?"

"Uh..." Neptune could not find a way to counterattack that statement. Noctis's explanation was top-notch and was difficult to debate to.

"That's right, Nep-Nep! We're a party, so we're basically soul mates." Compa followed. "Abandoning your party now goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!"

 _'That's... just stupid.'_ Noctis thought with a disgusted impression. _'Real gods don't make punishments like that. If it involves life and death situations, it would be someone gods would do.'_

"Goddess? So not only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?" Neptune asked in excitement.

"You didn't know? Silly amnesia... but forgetting even the goddesses? Oh, you poor thing!" She cried out before turning to Noctis. "You don't know either, do you, Noct?"

"No... I'm afraid I don't, sorry." Noctis lied.

"It's okay. Let's see... Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Each planet is protected by a goddess, and people to the Basilicom to worship them and help govern each land."

 _'Basilicom? I'm not even gonna ask.'_ Noctis thought.

"We have no idea where the monsters are coming from. Their power just grows and grows." Compa continued. "Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses' weakening powers. Heated discussions take place every night on the Basilicom's blog!"

"Basilicom? So... what kind of place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?" Neptune asked. Noctis just facepalmed from Neptune's idiotic question she made on that last one.

"Ugh! Can we just get moving already?!" Noctis groaned. "We'll be here all day if we don't!"

"Noct's right, Nep-Nep. Enough banter. We should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!" Compa followed.

"Okie-dokie!" Neptune smiled as the trio finally started to explore the dungeon. There really wasn't much to see in the dungeon. It was nothing but a maze, along with treasure chests around the place, speaking of which, they found one.

"Treasure chest found! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Neptune said excitingly as she ran to the treasure chest.

 _'Speaking of those, there weren't many of those in my world? Although most of the treasures were just my Royal Arms.'_ Noctis thought as he and Compa watch Neptune effortlessly open the chest and began to look inside for its contents. When she was bending over, Noctis was forced to turn away to prevent seeing her striped underwear, until he could hear what Neptune got.

"Woohoo! I got a sword!" Neptune cried out. Noctis looked back to see that the bubbly girl got a wooden sword. "This is way better than the sword I got! Awesome!"

 _'Seriously?_ _They the same to me.'_ Noctis thought in confusion. What Neptune originally got was an old bokuto sword which looked similar to the what Neptune obtained. Moving on, they were found by monsters, if they weren't the ones Noctis was expecting.

"Finally! Some monsters! Let's go beat 'em up!" Neptune exclaimed.

"...This is a joke, right?" Noctis shrugged. "THESE are the monsters that are destroying this world?"

"Be careful, Noct. Those are Dogoos! They are very dangerous and can outnumber you a lot!" Compa informed Noctis.

"Dogoos... Suuuuure." Noctis cannot believe that creatures that small and cute can be a threat to Celestia, and he has a feeling that they're not the only ones that can drive him insane by the looks. Seriously, they look like jelly with a face of a dog. What could be more stupid than this? "You know, I'm gonna watch Neptune attack first, than I'll be the next one." He said.

"You got it, Noct! Here I go!" Neptune dashes to one of the Dogoos and performs a combo of slashes. Her attacks were clumsy, raw and a bit wild, but it quite effective. She's relying too much of her abilities, and she's only a rookie. Despite this, she eventually eliminated the first Dogoo. "Alright! Who's up next?!" She turned to the other Dogoos who are now scared of her.

"Good enough. Your turn, Compa." Noctis said to the nurse-in-training.

"O-Okay, then. I won't let you down." Compa nodded as she readied her giant syringe. Noctis shuddered as he remembered the time he saw that for the first time at her house.

 **Flashback**

"You're going to use that?" Noctis asked Neptune was had a bokuto sword on her hand.

"Of course, duh! How else am I going to defend myself?!" Neptune pouted. "Besides, this was the only thing I could find in this house! I don't get why Compa doesn't have a lot of weapons! I'm gonna need a good weapon before this thing breaks." Noctis just sighed.

"Whatever, we'll just have to take it, then. Where is Compa anyway. She did say she was going to get something."

"I'm back!" Compa came out of the door while holding something that made Noctis turn pale as his spine was chilled cold.

"C-Compa... What is that?" Noctis slowly asks while shivering.

"Oh, this? It's my syringe gun!" Compa answers with no problem. The syringe had strange liquid in it which looked intimidating but the decoration such as a star sticker ruins its scary mood. "Since it's dangerous out there nowadays, we're given weapons to help defend ourselves from monsters! Though, I am just a beginner, but I promise I'll do my best!"

 **Flashback End**

Compa stayed where she was at and began shooting small pellets of liquid at the Dogoo from afar. Noctis doesn't understand how she does that, but it may likely be a mechanism. That ability though, will be helpful as a ranged weapon. Not only Compa's a healer but also a shooter, good for a person to stand away in order not to get hurt. She can use melee as well, but only when necessary. With that, Compa took out her Dogoo.

"How did I do, Noct?" Compa asked Noctis.

"In honesty, I did expect you can do that with a syringe, but that'll definitely get the job done." Noctis replied, which Compa smiled after being praised. "I guess it's my turn to have a kicking." Noctis took out his Engine Blade and pointed it to the last Dogoo standing. The Dogoo however wasn't going to take this chance and attempts to flee but Noctis was faster. He dashed his way to the Dogoo and stabbed it hard at the back. He could have warpped his way there, but that would have take suspiciousness to the girls, so he decided not to do it yet.

Noctis landed a serious combo like he normally does with swords and landed a finishing blow with one strong slash, cutting the Dogoo in half and turn it into nothing but a puddle.

"That was awesome, Noct!" Neptune cheered. "You're a like an adventurer taking all the monsters out and get the treasure." She ain't wrong about that, except that Noctis is a prince, but she doesn't know that...yet.

"You really must be strong, Noct!" Compa agreed.

"Eh? It was just an easy target." Noctis sighed, he was a bit surprised to how weak the Dogoos were. Was it because he was already too strong, or something else?

"It must be weird that you and Nep-Nep have amnesia, yet you're both so strong." Compa quoted.

"We're amnesia buddies!" Neptune smiled. "We're strong and unbeatable!"

 _'I'm not so sure about that...'_ Noctis thought as he remembered when he had to helplessly face daemons at the empire base. "Let's keep going." The girls nodded in response and pressed on. They found another treasure chest which this time had a huge hammer and a bell with talismans tied to it.

"Dibs on the hammer!" Neptune shouted as she grabbed the hammer. Compa decided to take the bell when Noctis said he doesn't need it. Neptune effortlessly lifted the hammer and held it on her shoulder, she didn't look like she had a problem with its weight at all, much to Noctis's surprise. A small young girl, carrying a gigantic hammer, even Iris couldn't top that.

 _'Is this girl almost as strong as Gladio? Then again, she's a goddess so that's not really supposed to be surprising...for some people.'_ Noctis thought. Continuing on, they found a path blocked by iron gates.

"Let me take care of this one!" Neptune smirked as she walked in front of the gate with her hammer. "Prepare to meet your doom! HAMMER CRASH!" Neptune lifted the hammer in the air and slammed it down, breaking all the gates down and show something which made Noctis turn away again.

 _'Seriously, why is she wearing something so short?!'_ Noctis thought in annoyance. _'Also, that's some monstrous strength coming from a little girl carrying a big hammer. I now appearances can be deceiving but still, come on, man.'_

"Gates down! Let's go!" Neptune smiled as the trio moved on.

* * *

They finally managed to reach the end, although there wasn't anything around at all.

"All right! We're at the boss area!" Neptune cheered.

 _'Already?! That was fast!'_ Noctis thought in surprise. Most dungeons are supposed to be long like the ones in his world. Wonder why this one was so short and linear? Setting that aside, the trio looked around to find any monsters, but no luck so far. "Where is it? I don't see any monsters around at all." Noctis said.

"Maybe we can lure it out with this bell." Compa said showing the bell with talismans on it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Call the boss!" Neptune said. "I bet it's gonna be a eight-legged monster and it carried a sword." Noctis gulped as he's not sure they should be facing the monster right now, but he eventually shook his head to remove the worry. As long as the monster isn't too powerful and Compa and Neptune will be at a safe distance, it should be okay.

"Here, Mr Monster! Don't be shy!" Compa called out while ringing the bell back and forth. After she stopped, there was silence around the area, which made the trio uncomfortable, well not for Neptune at the very least.

 _'Why do I have the sudden urge to look up?'_ Noctis thought as he turned his head to the ceiling. The moment he did that, his eyes widen in shock as the monster was right above them. _'Oh... that's why.'_ "LOOK OUT! IT'S ABOVE US!" Noctis shouted. The trio scrambled separate ways as the monster dropped down to the ground. The monster looked like to be a big spider, but there also a person-like warrior covered with armour and it was carrying an impressively carved sword, the hilt resembling a trident, while the blade and edge is shaped like a broadsword. It wasn't as bad as the iron giants, the ones that Noctis has faced.

 _'She...literally just got the description right. Is she psychic?!'_ Noctis thought, remembering what Neptune said about the monster before they met it. _'Also, I feel like I've seen a monster looking like that before, where was it exactly?'_

"It's called a Guard Vermin. Be careful, everyone!" Compa informed Noctis and Neptune.

"Guard Vermin... Somehow it fits the name." Noctis muttered as he took another look at the monster.

"Whoa... And I thought the boss would look creepy, but this is another level." Neptune said which a sweat of surprise. Even she didn't expect the monster to look hideous. "Although, I thought the monster would be a girl since most spider monsters like him are female..."

"OI!" Noctis shouted, making Neptune come out of her train of thought.

"Eh?" Neptune was caught off guard when she saw the monster attempting to slash her. Although she manage to parry, but she didn't have enough strength to block properly as she was sent flying 5 feet away.

"NEP-NEP!" Compa shrieked in shock as she attempt to help her

"Damn it!" Noctis cursed as he tries to distract the monster by hitting it a few times, however he only made small scratches on it, much to his shock.

"Okay... I might have deserved that..." Neptune groaned with swirly eyes before she recovered and she tries to get up.

"Don't worry, Nep-Nep. I got you." Compa said as she gave Neptune a Relex potion to heal up.

"Thanks, Compa!" Neptune smiled as she took the potion and gave a big gulp. "Woohoo! I'm back in action!" The girls turned to the monster who swung his sword towards Noctis, he managed to parry, but since he was in mid-air and the force of the monster's strength was strong. He was sent backwards.

"OOF!" Noctis grunted as he fell on the floor on his back but managed to recover by lifting himself back in the air and land on his feet. "Damn, this thing's tough!" His eyes widened when he saw the monster lunging his sword at him fast.

"NOCT!" The girls screamed in fear for their friend.

 _'Damn it! I won't have enough time to dodge.'_ Noctis thought, despite him saying that, there is actually one thing he can do to evade the attack. But it would mean revealing something, he doesn't want to show in front of Neptune and Compa. But this is fighting for their lives, which means they need to fight with all they got.

 _'ARGH! I got no choice! I'll have to explain hard about this!'_ Noctis closed his eyes for one millisecond and re-opened them as he threw his Engine Blade to Neptune and Compa, much to their shock. The moment the sword was far away from the monster's sword which was very close to the prince, Noctis instantly disappeared in front of the monster and the girls now see Noctis right in front them with the sword in a flash.

"Phew! That was close!" Noctis panted getting up.

"What the-?! How did you do that, Noct?!" Neptune shouted in shock along with Compa.

"Do what?"

"Come on, Noct! We saw that! Right then, you were in front of the boss who was about to hit you, and the moment you threw your sword at us, there you were, in front of us! How did you do it?!"

"Oh, that? I'll... talk about it later. This monster goes first." The trio looked at the monster who turned to see them again.

"Are you okay, Noct?!" Compa called out to Noctis with worry.

"Just gettin' by." Noctis replied going back to his battle stance.

"You sure, Noct? The boss did get you hard."

"That's because I was down on my guard! Don't think that I'm weak just because I don't well. I haven't even gone all out yet! There's no way in merciful gods that I'm going to some weak spider monster! I know this sounds biased but I know that we will win this battle, and nobody is going to stop us from doing so!" Neptune and Compa's eyes widen in surprise to Noctis's determination. Not many people would try hard than this, it shows that their willpower is strong and cannot be brought down easily. This speech has increased the girls morale as they had nothing to be afraid of anymore. "This monster is tougher than he looks, anyone got any bright ideas?" Noctis asked.

"I know! How about I transform to my super form?" Neptune suggested.

"Transform? Super form?" Noctis asked. _'Is she talking about her goddess form?'_

"Yep! Just watch me and you'll be so shocked that you can't speak! It goes with this disc that says 'Hard Drive Divinity', I call it HDD for shorts."

"And how do you know this?"

"Histy told me, of course!"

"Of course she did..." Noctis shrugged.

"Here I go!" Neptune activated her ability and green binary code surrounded her along with a ring of disks. A flashing light covered the entire room, causing everyone else to close their eyes from the brightness. When it was subsided, Noctis's eyes widen high as the Neptune he knew has completely changed.

Neptune's hair was much more longer and are now coloured a mix of dark lilac and purple, they were now braided twin-tails. Hers eyes were crystal blue with a symbol of a power button (Like on the consoles). At the back, she had white and magenta wings which looked like butterfly wings. Her hairclips had changed from white D-pads into black circular objects with glowing blue X symbols. As for her clothes, they were all replaced with a black skin suit with silver segments along in them, and the suit hugged the curves and swells of her new, adult-like body. It was hard to tell if she was wearing boots or leg armour, but it reached to her thighs and it looked decent enough. She wore black gaunlets with sharp fingertips just to match her skin suit. Lastly, her weapon has changed to a wooden sword to a purple and black (to match her skin suit colour), futuristic sword with bits of blue glowing spots, and there were also pieces of small amour that seems to be floating around her like wings.

 _'So this is a power of a goddess. Talk about crazy, but awesome!'_ Noctis thought when his face of shock turned into a face of excitement. The woman turned to Noctis with a serious expression.

"I am Purple Heart. Do not worry, Noctis Lucis Caelum, everything will be all right. Please allow me to take care of us." She told him, which gave the prince a slight surprise.

 _'Even her voice and personality is totally different. She's almost like a noble like me, then again she's a goddess so that's not supposed to be surprising.'_ Noctis thought. "So, sorry, but I'm not going to let you get all the glory on some dumb monster." He smirked, making the woman raise an eyebrow. "If you want to take it down, then let me join the fray!... And one more thing, please just call me Noctis or Noct. No need to discipline."

"...As you wish, Noctis. Let's defeat the monster, together." The goddess smiled as the duo both readied their swords. They then notice the nurse trying to get her syringe ready for battle. "Compa, you don't need to strain yourself in battle. You can rest easy..." Purple Heart told her but the nurse didn't listen to her.

"I won't run away anymore!" Compa protest. "I promise that I won't be scared and fight with all my might. Just tell me what to do and I'll help you with all I can!" Noctis and Purple Heart looked at each other and back to Compa smiling as they were touched to her statement.

"All right then, Compa." Noctis said before giving his allies instructions. "I want you to stay here and shoot the enemy from long range." He then turned to Purple Heart. "Neptune...or Purple Heart, just land multiple attacks on the monster with me as I will try and exploit its weakness. When I find it, I want you to land the final blow."

"I understand, but will you be alright?" Purple Heart asked worried for the prince's safety.

"Don't worry, if things get hairy for me, I'll just warp out of distance and regain my concentration from a distance. It'll give me enough time to get back in action."

"Alright then, shall we attack?"

"I thought you'd never ask. But first..." Noctis let his Engine Blade disappear, much to Purple Heart and Compa's surprise, and then reached out for another weapon. However, nothing seem to appear on his hand. _'What the-?! Why can't I summon my Sword of the Wise?!'_ Noctis thought in shock. He tried summoning his other royal arms but none of them appeared. _'What's going on?! Why can't I summon them?!... Now that I think about it, I couldn't feel any of them in my soul.'_ Noctis gritted his teeth as he was forced to summon back his Engine Blade. "Forget what I just did! I'll talk about it later! The monster goes first!"

"...If you say so..." Purple Heart replied. Noctis went for his first strike by throwing the monster with his sword and warp his way there to increase speed, force and damage to the foe, it worked as the monster took steps back from the attack. Purple Heart managed to fly behind the monster and made a combo of slashes, damaging the monster severely with her superior strength.

Compa was constantly shooting bullets at the monster's sword to weaken its grip, eventually the arm was damaged making it unable to attack and it began almost lose balance. The monster began to attack Purple Heart with its sword, but the goddess parried every single one of them with ease and then counterattacked with numerous slashes. Noctis examined the monster by running around it, and found a weak spot; the torso.

"There!" Noctis performed another warp strike, this time on the torso. The montser screeched in pain and was struggling down on the ground as it looked like it was almost done. "Purple Heart! Do it!" Noctis called out to her.

"I'm on it!" Purple Heart called back. She landed a final blow with one strong slash, cleanly cutting the entire monster in half, killing it. It collapsed gracefully onto the ground before it got...deleted out of existence.

"Did...Did we win?" Compa spoke first.

"Phew! I expected it would be hard, but I guess I was worried over nothing." Noctis said while stretching and gave out a sigh of relaxation and relief.

"True, I somewhat wished the fight would have lasted longer." Purple Heart agreed with slight disappointment on her tone. Noctis then notices something shiny from the spot where the monster disappeared.

"What's this?" Noctis said picking up the object. It was a blue bright jewel which looked like it belongs to somewhere, he decided to think about it later and placed it into his inventory.

"That rocked! The boss is done here!" Neptune, who reverted back to her normal form, cheered.

"Right..." Before Noctis and Neptune could do anything else, they were stopped by a familiar voice.

 _"Neptune, Noctis, can you hear me? This is Histoire."_ The voice called out to them.

"Histy! What's up?" Neptune asked.

 _'Histy? Really?'_ Noctis thought while he facepalmed. "Mind not calling us in front of Compa, please?" He turned Compa who as watching them in complete confusion.

"Histy? Nep-Nep, Noct, who're you talking to? Um... nobody is here except for us." She said, causing Noctis and Neptune to raise an eyebrow.

"You can't hear her? Histy, can you talk to Compa, too?" Neptune asked Histoire.

"I apologize, but at this time you and Noctis are the only ones I can speak with." Histoire explained. "Please pass my words to your friend when I am through. Also, I do not think I am comfortable with the name 'Histy'."

"Called it!" Noctis cried out of nowhere. There was silence until Noctis realised what he just said. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Sorry Compa, we'll just tell you what she says later." Neptune told Compa, completely ignoring Histoire's last sentence. "Anyway, Histy, Noct found something weird and shiny just now!"

"It looked a bit like a blue jewel, a big one to add it up." Noctis added. It took a while for Histoire to understand what Neptune and Noctis meant until she found it.

 _"You refer to the Key Fragment, I assume."_ Histoire said. _"That is an important item needed to release me from this seal."_

"Seal? Where are you at, anyway?" Neptune asked.

 _"I am uncertain. Somebody has locked me away somewhere in this world. Please, please... release this seal and save me!"_

 _'She sounds really serious about this...'_ Noctis thought with a sweatdropped. He had another sweatdrop when he saw Compa completely disoriented by the hidden conversation.

 _"In each land, you will find a Key Fragment. First, please collect these items."_

"Four Key Fragments? If I do this fetch quest, I can save you, right? So where are they?" Neptune asked.

 _"Unfortunately, I have a little information on that. I only know there is one on each landmass. You have collected one already. Each piece is guarded by a strong adversary. Find the fragments by defeating these foes."_

"So, I get that I hafta save you, but should I really do all this for someone I don't even know?" Neptune protest.

"Not offending you, Histoire, but Neptune does have a point about that..." Noctis said. Noctis usually doesn't have trust issues when his adventure started. But ever since the crisis he had to go through, it began to rise up, making Noctis uncomfortable to trust someone.

 _"It is only natural to feel that way."_ Histoire replied. _"Others did not trust me, either."_

 _'...I feel like I just stepped on a landmine...'_ Noctis thought feeling bad for the fairy goddess.

 _"However, you and Noctis are my last and only hope. Please do this and save me."_

"Hmm, it's tough for me to say no, but finding all these thingies sounds like a real bore-chore." Neptune said. Noctis's eyes twitched in anger. A lazy girl who thinks saving the world is a nothing but a boring job made his blood boil. She really can't understand the situation she's in, can she? If Noctis is going to convince her to save the world, he'll have to give her a threat.

"Okay, then. Think of it this way, Neptune." Noctis said to her. "Remember that Histoire is the world's everything and the world is her. Saving her is another meaning of saving the world. Would you rather have the world in peace and harmony where everything will be back to normal, or would you rather have this world destroyed where you'll find absolutely nothing and everything you and love and want to have is gone?!"

"What?! But what about candy and games? Where can I get them?"

"With everything that'll be destroyed, there'll be none." Noctis replied. Neptune began to shiver with fear.

"You mean... you mean... no food, no pudding, no chocolate, no adventures, no video games?" Noctis see Neptune at the brink of fear as he lets out an evil smirk.

"Nothing, all gone." He answered. The pink-haired girl's face became white, almost looking like she was going to crack herself apart. Everything gone, that's the least thing that everyone wants, including her.

"No...No...NO WAY IN ONE HUNDRED AND ONE GIGABYTES DO I WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" Neptune shouted in anger. "I want pudding and game and adventures in life! There's so much to do out there! I don't wanna end everything here! Pump me up some more, Noct, because I'm going to save the world and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Who said I was going to stop you?" Noctis said. "There you go, Histoire. I managed to convince Neptune."

 _"...I didn't expect you to convince Neptune in such a cruel way."_ Histoire sweatdropped. _"Regardless of that, I thank you for helping her change her mind. It means a lot to me. Back to the topic such as defeating the various monsters in order to obtain the pieces, you will save countless lives all across the world."_

 _'That's sounds cliché for some reason.'_ Noctis thought.

"Killing two birds with one stone. I like it! Anything else to boost my drive?"

 _"I wish I could add one million Credits to your savings... but that is a little beyond my control."_ Histoire frowned.

 _'Credits? They must mean gil in terms of money.'_ Noctis thought.

"That's so much! I better get my stomp on!" Neptune smiled. Little did the two notice that the girl behind them was beginning to cry in tears.

"Nep-Nep, Noct, just who are you talking to? And why are you so excited, Nep-Nep? I can't hear anything... I don't hear this person's voice..." She frowned.

 _'Oh, crap! I completely forgot about Compa!'_ Noctis thought in shock to see the Nurse almost crying.

"What are you three talking about? I...I wanted to be included, too... Nep-Nep...Noct..." She began to sob now.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't cry, Compa! We didn't mean to make you feel left out!" Noctis protest while he and Neptune went to comfort Compa.

"Yeah, we're so sorry, Compa!" Neptune followed. "Let's go have something to eat and we'll talk to you about it for hours and hours and hours!"

"...Please tell me you're kidding." Noctis shrugged in fear of how long the conversation might be.

"Cheer up, Compa, Histy's voice will never reach a cry-baby. C'mon buck up, kiddo."

"Did you really need to add that in! Also, that's rich coming from you!"

"Awww, is Noct here jealous of my teenage cuteness?"

"You're nowhere near a teenager from the looks of it!" While they were arguing, Compa's face has changed from a sobbing cry-baby to a laughing comedian. Noctis was the first one to notice this. "Well, at least we cheered Compa up."

"Feelin' better, Compa?" Neptune asked her nurse friend.

"All better, thanks to you guys." Compa smiled.

"Great! Whatta you say we get out of the dungeon and grab a bite? I'm straved!"

"One problem, though. Where's the entrance?" Noctis asked. There was silence in the area until Neptune slowly chuckled while scratching the back of her head.

"Heh heh heh, oops!" Neptune sticked her tongue out in silliness.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A FAST TRAVEL TICKET IN THIS WORLD?!" Noctis shouted angrily. In the end, the trio was forced to make their way out of the dungeon on foot, before they went to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

 **Noctis's Audio Entry Log II**

 _Looks like I've learnt much more about Celestia with Neptune. Apparently, these Key Fragments are the main items to help unlock the seal that Histoire was stuck in, and there's four of them in each nation. Sounds like there's more work to do than I thought. Speaking of which, I wonder what the other three goddesses are. The first one was Neptune who is Purple Heart who is Planeptune's Goddess from what Histoire told me. Is this the first step of a new experience in life and another way to get stronger? Heh, guess I'll have to find out, don't I? Looks like I have bigger shoes to fill this time. There's also something I need to discuss with Histoire in private. I have a hunch that she has something to do with the Royal Arms._

* * *

 **Bonus: Neptune's Battle Quotes**

 **Enemy Encounter:** Time for some monster butt-whoopin'!

 **Enemy Encounter 2:** Try me from any angle!

 **Enemy Encounter...Again:** Geez, there sure are a lot here, today...

 **Rare Enemy Encounter:** Wow! This must be my lucky day!

 **Boss Encounter:** Boss time!

 **Giant Boss Encounter:** Okay...I might be a little scared.

 **Low HP:** Ow...I'm not feelin' so hot...

 **Healing Item used:** Haaa, I feel much better now...

 **Recuing ally:** No giving up, okay?

 **Rescued by an ally:** Thanks, friend!

 **Ally intensely wounded:** You should probably sit this one out...

 **Vulnerable Enemy:** Attack! Attack!

 **Blindside:** Didn't expect that, did ya?!

 **Link-Strike:** Go! Team Attack!

 **See Enemy Fleeing:** Hey! Where do you think you're going?!

 **Enemy Down:** Score one for Neptune!

 **Compliments Noctis:** Check it out! He 'Noct' one out.

 **Compliments Compa:** Wow, Compa! You're awesome!

 **Complimented by Noctis:** I know, we're awesome!

 **Complimented by others:** You know me, I'm great!

 **Formation (Regroup):** Hey, guys! Come here!

 **Formation (Attack):** CHAAARGE!

 **Formation (Improvise):** Let's do something awesome!

 **Victory:** Easy-Peasy!

 **Victory (Boss):** Alright! We defeated the big one!

 **Victory (Giant Boss):** Yay! We did it! Now let's eat something! I'm starving!

 **Victory (Barely):** At...least we won, right?

 **Defeated:** Oopsie-daisy...

 **Defeated (Retreat):** OW, OW! ...Man, that's gonna hurt in the morning. Sorry, Noct, but I'm gonna have to drop out.

 **Fleeing:** I won't go easy on you next time!

 **Accidentally hitting an ally:** Oops! Sorry about that!

 **Accidentally being hit by an ally:** Hey! I'm not the bad guy, here!

 **Struggling with the enemy:** Wow, this monster is tough like a shell!

 **Losing Confidence:** Uh...We're supposed to beat this guy right?

 **Fire effected:** GYAH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!

 **Freeze effected:** Brrrr! N-N-Now I know how a p-p-popsicle f-f-feels like.

 **Lightning effected:** YEOOWOWOWOW! S-S-Since when did electricity s-s-supposed to hurt this m-m-much?! (very fast tone)

 **Poison effected:** My body hurts...

 **Confusion effected:** Mommy? Is that you...?

 **Ally with poison effect:** Hey, I think (Name) looks sick.

 **Ally with confusion effect:** Uh...I think (Name) bumped his/her head or something.

* * *

 **GL: That's it for today! The bonus is a parody of the quotes used in Final Fantasy XV while in battle. I'll do the others in the following chapters. I'd make a field version too but, that's for another time.**

 **Here are the description for your OC-making below:**

 **Name:  
Age:  
** **Gender:  
Race:  
Date of Birth & Zodiac Symbol:  
Blood Type:  
Relatives:  
Nicknames:** **  
** **Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Favourite Colour:  
Height:  
Descriptions:  
Weapon(s):  
Hobbies:  
Favourite Food:  
Occupation(s)  
Affiliation(s):**

 **One more thing, send me the special profiles on my private messages so I can figure a way to make an entrance and a relationship with the characters.**

 **Personality:  
History:  
Rank/Class:** **  
Powers & Skills:  
Special Ability:  
Strength (Scale: 1 to 100):  
Speed (** **Scale: 1 to 100):** **  
Durability (** **Scale: 1 to 100):  
Endurance (Scale: 1 to 100):  
Intelligence (Scale: 1 to 100):** **  
Weaknesses:  
Weapon Description:  
Elemental Power(s):  
Enemies/Rivals:  
Arch-Enemy/Rival (Optional):** **  
Friends (Allies):  
Love Interest (Optional):** **  
** **Misc./Feats:  
Music Theme (Optional):**

 **That's pretty much it. remember, it can be an OC from Final Fantasy XV or HyperDimension Neptunia.** **I'm excited to see what you guys have. Happy making and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Ready For More

**GL (GalaxyLight): Hey! I'm back and I'm here to discuss something which makes my head hurt.**

 **Don't you find it annoying when you have a very difficult time whether to choose to give someone more than one relationship that receives awkwardness. What I'm trying to say, is that I feel like Noctis needs a lot of company from the girls so I'm basically back to square one into giving him a harem or not. I know I did say, I wasn't going to due to his trauma, however I also said that he's going to have a second chance in experiencing life, like his father told him. Second chance means starting over from scratch, like starting a new game, meaning Noctis has to put his past emotions aside and make new ones so he can become a person who can win and fight for those he's close to. Holding the pain will not make Noctis stronger but only slow him down, so I want him to get rid of it so he can start what's in front of him. Luna would understand as she too wants to help him move on. I want Noctis to feel more comfortable with new people around as well as having fun too, even if the past tries to hold him down. Plus, I feel like he'll be in good relationships with Neptune and Noire and probably Compa and IF as well. What's more, I don't want the girls to be left out without a guy to befriend and bond with, it just feels wrong like that. I'll have to start up the romance a little bit more.**

 **In honesty, I've NEVER done a harem story before so this is probably going to be my first time and I'm somewhat excited to do it. Please don't hate me for it if you don't like it.**

 **Did I also mention that Regis came in too? There will be hints of the Goddesses talking about him once they meet Noctis, because they actually met him before... spoilers by the way.**

 **I also managed to get 1 OC for this story:**

Zeromus Zacharias **by** **Twilightiger1602**

 **Thanks for attending. Though, due to which place you have decided to be in, it'll take a while for you to make an appearance since this story won't let us see the Goddesses until like 5 chapters or so. But don't worry, you'll be there soon.**

 **I'll tell some more at the end of the chapter, so have fun reading!**

* * *

After leaving the dungeon, Noctis laid down on a tree exhausted. He looked at himself and saw that he had some slight scratches on his hands. It may be from the boss he faced together with Neptune and Compa. The nurse-in-training offered to bandage the scratches off which the prince agreed to let her. Although the result was something he didn't like to see. Instead of bandaging the scratches on Noctis's hand, Compa ended up covering his entire hand, it now looked like he was wearing a boxing glove covered in bandages.

"...Are you absolutely sure you're a nurse?" Noctis asked while sweatdropping.

"Ah! Of course, it's just that I...uh..." Compa stuttered, stuck on what she's trying to say.

"You know what, nevermind." Noctis sighed as she untied the banages and all that's left was the cotton taped on Noctis hand. "I think this should be okay. At least you did very good on this one. You'll definitely become a good nurse after a couple of years."

"R-Really?! Th-Thank you, N-Noct!" Compa smiled while blushing red from Noctis praise. Noctis smiled back on her, until he felt an odd but scary presence from behind, what's more that's where Neptune is. Noctis wonders why, but that was not the time to think about that. He has something to discuss with the keeper of Celestia.

"Compa, could you do me a favor and take Neptune somewhere else? I need some alone time right now." Noctis asked her.

"Huh? Oh, sure. I can do that. Just le us know when you're done." Compa said as she stood up and went to tell Neptune. While Noctis waited, he could still hear them from where he's sitting.

"What were you and Noct doing?" Neptune asked. "Not hiding any secrets like kissing on the cheek or something." Compa blushed when she heard that last part.

"W-What?! N-No! We're not doing anything like that!" Compa protest. "I was just helping Noct with some bandages, that's all! Nep-Nep, could you give Noct some space. He wants to be alone for a moment."

"Eh? How come? Oh, maybe he wants to think about how awesome I was in that boss battle. I was like ka-pow and Wa-bam!" Compa sweatdropped by her excitement as they walk away far from Noctis who was watching them.

"They seem to be far enough. Okay then." Noctis then stood up and took a deep breath before calling out to someone. "Histoire! Are you there?! I want to speak with you for a moment!"

 _"P-Please, not so loud, Noctis! I can hear you perfectly fine!"_ Histoire spoke.

"Sorry, I just needed your attention." Noctis apologized.

 _"It's alright. I guess you and I know what you want to talk about..."_

"Yeah. It's about my Royal Arms. Do you by any chance have anything to do with them, or did Dad take them away from me?"

 _"Uh..."_ Histoire gulped down and took a deep breath, hoping that noctis will forgive her. _"About those... I...may be the one at fault."_ She admitted.

"Excuse me?"

 _"Well... You see...when I tried to transport you to a place when I can get you to Neptune. I sort of...accidentally used to much of my power to send you faster...only for your 'Royal Arms' to scatter itself from you in separate nations."_

"SAY WHAT?!" Noctis cried out in shock. He totally did not expect this to happen, he thought a king could only be at hold for them but to separate itself from the host, that's entirely new, even for a king like him. "What do you mean 'scattered'?! How did that happen?! Or rather how did YOU make that happen?! I know you have the power of like a god but come on, this is ridiculous!"

 _'I'm very very very sorry about this!"_ Histoire apologized in panicking tone. _"I'm not entirely sure how that happened when I tried transporting you! I must have triggered something that caused your Royal Arms to delink you and separate themselves. But I am certain that I do not know why that has happened? Please forgive me! I did not mean for this to happen!"_

As much as this angers Noctis, he felt like arguing the tome won't do anything, it won't help him bring his Royal Arms back. Plus, Histoire was begging like crazy for his forgiveness, almost like she's acting like a little girl, well, she kind of is one but not momentarily. Leaving out a sigh, Noctis has decided to forgive her.

"Alright, alright! No need to go far. Everybody makes mistakes so it's fine, okay?" He spoke to Histoire.

 _"Truly? You forgive me?"_ Histoire asked as hope was gained in her emotions.

"It's not like arguing would change anything, so yeah."

 _"Thank you, Noctis. I really am grateful."_

"Sure. So do you know where the Royals Arms are?"

 _"Well, I can't pinpoint their exact location, however I do know how may Arms there are in each nation. There are 4 in Planeptune, 4 in Lastation, 2 in Leanbox and 3 in Lowee. I also cannot be certain which Royal Arm there are either. I apologize for that."_

"No need to. I think that's more than enough. Thanks for the heads up!"

 _"You're most welcome. So is there anything else you need to know?"_

"Well, how are my friends doing so far? Promtpo, Gladio and Ignis?"

 _"Well...From what Regis has told me so far, they seemed to have left the Empire Base and took the crystal away from it. It was difficult since your world is corrupted by daemons, but they had managed to escape back to Lucis. Right now, they wait for you to come back as they continue to fight the daemons while evacuating all the civilians to safety."_

"I see... Alright. That's all I have to say. Thanks, Histoire." The tome girl giggled.

 _"I hope we can discuss more. I've taken a liking to you, Noctis, not in a awkward way just to not misunderstand you. I wish you and Neptune good luck."_ After that Noctis could not hear Histoire's voice anymore.

"Stay safe, guys. When I come back, I'll be the one to fight for you!" He said to himself while clenching his fist with determination. He went back to where Compa and Neptune were. The moment he got there, he freaked out when he saw Neptune's face covered with bandages.

"Hmmhmmhm!" She muffled in a spooky tone as she slowly walked to Noctis like a zombie, until Noctis grabbed her head to stop her from moving.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. If this was a prank, he would be annoyed right now.

"S-Sorry, Noct!" Compa bowed to him a couple of times. "Neptune had a few bruises so I tried to bandaged them up, but I overdid it again!"

"...You really do need help." Noctis sighed as he untied Neptune's bandages.

"Gaaaaah! Finally some fresh air~!" Neptune gave a sigh of relief. "I thought I was never gonna get out of there. Thanks a bunch, Noct!"

"No worries! Now, before we get going, I want to you ask you something Neptune."

"Oh? Are you gonna ask me out?" Neptune joked, causing Noctis to groan.

"No! It's about your weapon! You're not seriously going to fight more monsters with that thing, are you?!" He pointed to the wooden sword Neptune had.

"Huh? What's wrong with it? It's looks fine to me."

"That's not the point! That sword is not enough to fight your way to victory. Sure a wooden sword can knock one out, but it'll take forever to kill one with just that. I've seen better swords in my time and this one is just used for practise."

"So you're saying that I need something harder?"

"For you, I'd recommend a longsword or a greatsword. With that insane strength of yours, I doubt you'd have a problem carrying them. As for it's material, iron or steel would totally be the best."

"...You're bad at sexual innuendos, Noct." Neptune puffed her cheeks.

"I'm bad at what-now?"

"Please forget what Nep-Nep said, Noct!" Compa cried out while covering Neptune's mouth from saying anything perverted. Although Noctis was curious, he decided to move on.

"...Anyway, speaking of which. Where do you keep that huge hammer of yours, Neptune? Unless you have some kind of ability that can teleport your weapon and retrieve it-" He stopped talking when Neptune took something behind her back, revealing she obtained at the dungeon and presented it to Noctis. "-back... You know what, I'm not gonna ask about that!"

"Before we leave to find Neptune a REAL weapon. There's something I'd like to ask you about, Compa."

"Huh? What is it, Noct?" Compa asked.

"Do you by any chance have a camping set with you? You know, in case we spend the night outside and some quick resting?" Noctis may not be a camping lover like his bodyguard Gladiolus, but he did admit that he liked camping and he wanted to experience it again.

"Camping set? Well, I kinda do but all I have is a tent, one sleeping bag and a lantern. Sorry if it isn't much."

"What do you usually eat when you camp?"

"Oh, just some sweet potato and canned food. It's really nothing much."

That sounds like spending one night alone without much to do but sleep. If they're gonna have a peaceful time at a campfire, they're going to need more than that. He wanted the camping set to be exactly the one he has when he and is friends camp at Safe Havens. They'll need a cooking set for food, meaning they need to collect a lot of ingredients and materials they can find outside or at the store. They may need a bigger tent since more people are gonna sleep in. Folding chairs aren't necessary but it might be good to make people get comfortable while camping.

"That's not bad, but not good enough for the three of us." Noctis sighed. "We'll probably need more stuff we can get for camping. Don't worry, I'll be the one deciding on what to get for camp. After we go to the weapon's shop, we'll go find what we can get for camping."

"You got it, Noct! Although I like staying inside, camping can be fun too!" Neptune smiled.

"One more thing, do any of you know how to cook?" Noctis asked the girls.

"Nope! I only know how to fight baddies, cooking was pretty forgettable for me." Neptune sighed.

"Actually, I can cook since I live by myself. Though, I'm not a master so I can only cook common things, nothing fancy just to let you know." Compa answered.

"Guess I'm gonna have to buy you a cook book if I have enough money." Noctis muttered to himself. "That's good enough. We'll go to the grocery store after we collect everything we need. Let's head to the city, and hopefully find what we can get."

"Yeah!" The girls nodded in response as the three made their way to the city of Planeptune. It was surprisingly big and futuristic for Noctis. he did see some mechanical cities like the Empire's home and Insomnia, but this one was a whole different level. Eventually, they found their first destination: The weapon's shop.

"Wow! Look at all the cool stuff in here!" Neptune called out with excitement. The shop had quite the armoury here. The walls were almost covered with metal, and by metal it is meant by weapons. Swords, lances, guns, shields and many more were displayed around the room. Computers, TV screens and other terminals are mounted in certain places, showing the prices and displaying upcoming items. A few weapons were displayed on glasses symbolising how rare they are. What surprises Noctis though was that some of them are just pure-energy, multi-coloured lights coming out of their insignificant hilts are eerie, radiant with heat. The future can be really amazing at times.

Most of the weapons were suited for Noctis because of the fact he can not only wield a sword but also a lance, axe, guns, daggers, a shield and even more. He's like a professional weapon master. He knows that he doesn't have enough money to afford all the weapon types but when the time comes, he'll be sure to try them out. He'll be sticking with the Engine Blade for the time being.

"Be careful not to break anything, Nep-Nep." Compa informed Neptune. "Those can be very expensive for all of us, okay?" Noctis worries that Neptune will pick an overpriced weapon to he went to speak with her for a moment.

"Neptune, would it be alright if I pick a weapon for you for the time being?" He asked her.

"Eh? But I wanna do it, Noct!" Neptune pouted. Noctis just sighed as he has to push further.

"Tell you what, this'll be the only time I'll choose a weapon for you, the rest will be all on you, alright?" Neptune gave it some thought and then finally gave him her reply.

"Alright, you can pick then." She said.

"Great, Compa mind watching over Neptune while I choose a weapon for her?" Noctis asked Compa.

"You got it, Noct!" Compa smiled as Noctis went on his own to pick the weapon. He began examining various weapons and also checked their weight to analyse what will be perfect for the little goddess. Eventually, one caught his eye.

A humble katana which seemed to look quite basic but strong. The edge was pure sharp steel and the pattern on the handle was black hilt with white diamond-shaped figures. It looked a lot like the Katana of the Warrior, except shorter and not as sharp. When he picked it up, he found it slightly heavy but he doubt a goddess like Neptune would let that slow her down. The price wasn't low but it was around average to the blade, though a katana like that would sell thousands in Lucis. He swung it slowly a couple of times and the speed to it was very fast. Noctis can agree that this weapon is perfect for Neptune, especially when she's going to face some tough opponents throughout the journey.

The problem was the money. Compa said money is called credits. This means gil doesn't exist in this world which became a gigantic problem for Notcis.

"I wonder if I have money for this, although credits is not like gil so..." Noctis then felt something in his pocket. He took it out and what revealed to be a huge sack. He took a peek and found a huge amount of money which may likely to be credits. From the looks of it, the sacked seem to have about 50000 credits inside. "...Where did this come from and how did this get into my pocket...?" He asked himself, though there wasn't an answer he could find. Deciding to forget about it, he went to the girls.

"Will this do, Neptune?" Noctis showed her the weapon of his choice for her. Her reactions was pretty shiny, because her eyes became extremely sparkly.

"That...looks...AWESOME!" She squealed loudly. "I'm SO going to kick lots of butt with this baby! Thanks a lot, Noct!"

"The price seems decent, especially when I have more than I can count." Noctis showed the girls his sack of credits which shocked them.

"Whoa! That's a lot of money!" Neptune cried out in surprise.

"Where in the world did you get those?!" Compa asked. That question was unknown to Noctis so he had to make one up.

"I...must have gotten these before I lost my memory." Noctis lied but was worth it since they believed it.

"Wow! You must have been very adventurous!" Neptune smiled. Carrying the desired purchase, they walked up to the cashier.

"Welcome! Have you decided to purchase that katana?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah." Noctis replied.

"Do you want anything else?"

"...Actually there is one thing." Noctis went to get something and the came back with two pistol guns. They looked cheap but they still look like they'd pack a punch. "We'll take those."

"Very well. That'll be 1800 credits in total please." Noctis handed the money and the cashier puts them in the cash register, satisfied with it." Thank you, please come again." The three left and headed to a camping shop where they can more equipment needed for camping.

"Why did you buy guns?" Compa asked Noctis curious.

"Neptune, you once said you wanted to shoot a gun before, right" Noctis asked Neptune.

"Yeah? Wait, are you saying I can have one?!" Neptune cried out in surprise.

"Sure. As long as you aim it right and not shoot us, it should be okay." Noctis gave the pistol to Neptune.

"Thanks, Noct! I'm going to wallop the baddies good with this baby!"

"So, the other one is for you, Noct?" Compa asked Noctis who had the other pistol on his hand.

"Yeah, I'm actually good with these since I remember using one before. Don't worry, I think I can handle it. Now let's go to the camping store." The girls nodded in unison as the three were now in there store they were looking for.

"Okay, first we need a big tent for you girls." Noctis instructed.

"Us?" The girls asked in confusion.

"Well, since I'm a boy, we'll be sleeping in separate tents, aren't we?"

"Eh? But you don't have to, you know?" Compa said. "We trust you won't doing anything to us."

"Yeah, and I won't doing anything bad to you, either." Neptune smiled. Noctis sweatdropped as he felt uncomfortable with that last part.

"If you say so..." Normally he doesn't sleep with girls before, but he did sleep with Iris and the other boys in camps, which did felt pretty awkward for him. "Let's go and get what we need. Hopefully we have enough to afford them." The trio began searching what they can find in the store. they managed to find an outside kitchen set featuring a stove shaped like a suitcase while it is battery powered, a cooler, a table, plates and bowls with forks and knifes, a frying pan and a big pot for cooking. They got four folding chairs, the spare was for anyone who joins their party. The tent was the difficult part to find because there was many to choose from. Eventually they found one and it was pretty darn good. It was deluxe tent with the colour of blue and white and a size so big it can fit 6 or more people inside. The total amount was 42500 credits which was just enough to pay all of it.

The last destination was the grocery store where they went to buy some meat, bread, vegetables, herbs, milk and eggs. How can they all put all the stuff away you ask? Apparently the girls has some kind of disc that can help them store all kinds of things into one disc, no matter how big they are, but it is important to note that each disc has a capacity limit. It also explains how Neptune stored her hammer.

"Yay! Now we're all set leave Planeptune!" Neptune cried out in delight.

"Hold on, Nep-Nep! There are still things we need to do in Planeptune!" Compa told her.

"But Compa, we already gathered the fragment from Planeptune. Let's not waste any time and mosey to the next landmass!"

"No need to rush. This place is still threatened by monsters. We can't just leave at townspeople like this."

"Besides, there could possibly be more things we missed such as key items or possibly treasures." Noctis said. _'I might be able to find a Royal Arm if I stay here.'_

"Well... fine... Let's go clobber some monsters. Plus, I can't wait to try out this bad boy!" She swung her new katana like a fan. They continued to explore Planeptune starting with a dungeon which looked like a mine with purple crystals around the area.

"It's pretty dark here." Compa said.

"Allow me." Noctis smiled as he activated his small flashlight that was on his jacket, much to the girls amazement.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Neptune cried out. "Where can I get one of those?!"

"Heh. You won't find one around here unfortunately. I got it somewhere far away and I doubt you'd know where to get one of these."

"Aww, phooey! You know, bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude." Hearing that made Noctis feel sick, just what in merciful is Neptune even trying to imply? Neptune began running ahead, but that also meant she can't see where she was going due to the fact she was far away from Noctis's light. "OOF!"

"See? That's what happens when you run off on your own, especially without light!" Noctis scolded as he and Compa ran to where Neptune was.

"Nep-Nep? Are you okay? You should be careful, or you might fall onto some spikes and game over..." Compa warned her.

"Are you making an platforming game reference?" Noctis shrugged.

"No, I ran into something. Wait, no again, something ran into me!" Neptune said. Noctis turned to the being that bumped into her.

"You might wanna rephrase something to someone, and both of you and whoever it was bumped into each other." Noctis said as he looked at who it turned out to be another girl.

The girl was fairly skinned with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wore a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt and she also wore matching boots.

"Ow... watch it girl." She groaned. "This isn't the place for kindergarteners to have recess!"

"Kindergarteners? Look who's talking." Neptune retorted. "Who're you? Do you live in this icky cave?" Noctis just rolled his eyes. What made Neptune think a clean little girl like her would live in a dark and messy mine?

"Do I look like a ragged bum to you?" The girl sighed. "I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate the monsters, as requested by the Basilicom. Who're YOU?"

"We're here because people are in danger. So, we're here for the same reason." Neptune said. "My name is Npetune, this is Compa, and this is Noct."

"H-Hello." Compa greeted IF. "I enjoy arts and crafts, and I'm good at math. I know I don't look it, but it's something I'm quite proud of."

"You didn't need to talk about your school status." Noctis sweatdropped before turning to IF. "My real name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, just to let you know. Noct is just a nickname for shorts. You can just call me Noctis or Noct. Your choice."

"Noted. I think I'll go with Noctis." IF said. She the noticed the prince staring at her deeply. "Is...there something wrong with my face?"

"Wha-?! Oh, no! It's nothing! You just somewhat remind me of a friend far away." Noctis exclaimed. He was lying, despite the fact that IF is young and is a girl, her presence, personality and attitude looked similar to one of his friends, Ignis. He didn't know why though.

"Oh, maybe it's because Noctis has amnesia he's getting odd vibes from people like IF because he can't remember." Compa said. "Could she be a friend that you forgot or perhaps a long-lost lover?!" She said the last three words out loud.

"WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!" Noctis and IF shouted at her at the same time.

"Geez, what's with you people saying ridiculous things like that to someone you just met?" IF sighed.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, and you might wanna ignore most of them." Noctis followed.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind..."

"In any case, Compa, you are now in charge of our item inventory and accounting. Anyway, why not help us conquer this dungeon?" Neptune offered IF.

"What? Well, I guess the more help I get, the easier it'll be for me." IF said to herself. "Fine. We'll team up, but know that you're joining me!" While IF seemed to want to keep things in strict check, Neptune's eyes began to gleam with excitement.

"Oh, you'll do it? I'm glad I asked." She squeaked. "Compa, Noct, Iffy said she'll join our party!" Noctis snorted a bit when Neptune called IF Iffy, although no one seemed to notice it which was a good thing for him.

"Whatever. Don't call me Iffy. That's not my name." IF corrected her but Noctis wasn't betting on that.

"Now we really look like a party! We'll be together forever. It's our pleasure to have you with us." Compa smiled.

"...Using the word 'forever' is pushing it way too high, Compa." Noctis sweatdropped.

"I'm with him." IF agreed. "Plus, we're only teaming up for now. This dungeon." However, Neptune would not accept IF attempting to leave them, despite the fact they've only met.

"Bzzzt! We're already a party, so you can't get away from us, even if you try." She informed her. "Abandoning your party is against the rules of this world. You got that missy?" Noctis could tell that IF was totally lost by that statement.

"U-Um, no, but... it doesn't matter." IF replied.

"Just don't get any ideas, IF, because we're going to be in a long trip." Noctis said to her. Now with a party of four, they continued to roam around in the dungeon. They ended up in a dead-end, however this is what IF has planned.

"A dead-end? You know if there was an item lurking around here, I would have picked it up." Noctis sighed.

"I can help you with that." IF smiled as she raised and then a brilliant light shoots out from it. The beam arcs forth and when it landed on a certain spot, a treasure chest was revealed, much to everyone else's surprise.

"Holy moly! How did I not see that coming?! Talk about awesome!" Neptune squealed in excitement before opening the treasure chest.

"How did you do that?!" Compa asked.

"Heh! Well, my Bandit Bangle was made for these things, it works pretty darn well if you know what I mean." IF smiled proudly.

"So it's basically a treasure detector?" Noctis asked.

"Pretty much." The prince wished something like that existed in Lucis, that would make item finding much more easier than it needs to be. Moving right along they moved to another area where they were ambushed by a brute-like monster with a one-eyed mask, carrying a rock club.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Stand Your Ground**

"A Jaki, great!" IF sighed as everyone went to their battle stance. IF's weapon of choice is a pair of Katar daggers (Indian daggers), but they weren't ordinary daggers. The daggers IF has seems to be modified with a pistol attached to it as well. Two weapon types in one are rare, but they are extremely useful in battle. This also explains why IF has long sleeves; to hide her weapons.

"Daggers and guns, I dig it a lot." Noctis complimented IF.

"Thanks. I could say the same thing about your sword." IF smiled back. "It looks like it's equipped with an engine."

"Which is why it is named Engine Blade."

"Ah, fair enough." Neptune started her attack and made a combo of slashes on the Jaki while Compa made constant shots with her syringe (the surprised IF as well). As for IF, she made a fast lunge and made a mixed combo of slashes, kicks and stabs before finishing off the combo with a gunshot as she stepped back. Her movements were so fast, even almost matches Noctis's warp.

"You're quite fast." Noctis commented on her.

"I've been doing this for a while, so I guess a little hard work can make things happen." IF replied with a smile.

"I guess so, but your speed can match mine to what I'm gonna do right now!" Noctis threw his Engine Blade at the Jaki and immediately warped his way to the sword and impaled the Jaki through the eye, killing it after he took his sword out.

 **BGM END**

"That's how it's done!" Noctis made a fist pump of victory.

"Wait, how did you-?!" IF looked to where Noctis threw his sword and back to him. It all happened in the blink of an eye to her.

"There it is again! Noct's special ability: The Warp Strike Attack!" Neptune squealed in amazement.

 _'When did she get the time to name that?'_ Noctis thought with a sweatdrop.

"Warp? Seriously?! No one in the world has learned an ability like that! How did you do it?!" IF asked Noctis loudly.

"Well, I don't really remember since I have amnesia after all." Noctis lied. "But this ability may possibly be a gift from one of my closest ones, perhaps my dad gave it to me."

"Really? Your dad really must have been awesome!" Neptune smiled. "Sad that he's in the afterlife."

"Afterlife?" It took a while for IF to understand what she meant and when she found it, she began to make a face of pity. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, I've gotten over it. How about we move on so we can find what we're looking for?" The girls nodded in response and moved on. Neptune and Compa were ahead while Noctis and IF were following them from behind.

"Hey, Noctis." IF called to him.

"Huh?" Noctis turned to her.

"You seem to be in good hands outside the places, unlike those two, you seem to be more mature and realistic. By the way, how old are you?"

"Twenty."

"...Yep. Definitely makes sense now. What I want to know is why you are babysitting them? I mean you could save yourself a lot of trouble by just leaving them and do what you want on your own." Noctis had to admit, IF did make a good point. He could have let the girls go and finish the job on his own, however going with them is something he needed to do; to save the world. Noctis let out a sigh and explained why he can't.

"Part of me wants to do that, but I can't do that." He told her. "They're young and they need an adult to help them progress their journey from hideous monsters. Also, I can tell they can achieve something great if they keep moving, so I'm going to support and protect them. Besides, Leaving them would most likely be a salt to my nature, especially without giving out a reason. And it's not like I know anything much about where I could go." IF took a glance at Noctis and sighed.

"You sound like you've been through a lot." She said.

"Oh, I wish I knew." Continuing on, the heroes were almost at the end of the journey until they were met with the dungeon's boss; a big sand worm with sharp teeth and a rather tough looking hide.

"...To be honest, I expected the monster to be bigger than that." Noctis commented when he was received with odd looks from the girls. "Not that I wanted it to BE big or anything!"

"Hey, boss monster! I am the Pretty and Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice! In the name of the Basilicom, I'll punish you!" Neptune shouted on her speech while pointing her katana at the boss.

"Wow! Nice speech. Did you rehearse while we were talking?" Noctis asked sarcastically.

"Oh, definitely! Amazed?!" Noctis just rolled his eyes.

"Sand worms have very durable skin, but it is quite slippery and fast so watch out!" IF informed everyone.

"Any weak points?" Noctis asked.

"You kinda scratch the skin with that blade of yours but if I were to find a weak point, it would have to be the mouth. I fought one or two before, and I usually resort to bullets and aim for the mouth. It's easier said than done when it's on you and you're trying to escape from it's hunger and mad whirlwind of death, if you know what I mean."

"Right... Well, I can handle that since all of us are shooters. We could give it lots of bullets on the worm, and if it comes to us, Neptune and I will be the vanguard and take it head-on. Don't worry, I can survive a few attacks, and Neptune's durability...is something else."

"We'll split up and flank the worm, we can use the rocks for cover, is that alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." IF nodded.

"Here what you can do..." Noctis began to explain a tactic that only he and IF can do. "It may not be much, but I'm sure we can expose his openings."

"Got it! I'll break that shield of his if I have to. But will you be able to pull it off?"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"...You know, this feels like we're at war with monsters, just saying here."

"Please don't mention war. I feel dizzy when I hear it for some reason."

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Hunt or Be Hunted**

The battle began with the party taking cover on solid rocks. Neptune made a couple of shots on the Sand Worm using her pistol, it damaged it but it wasn't enough for one gunner. Compa used her syringe to fire pellets at the Sand Worm. Noctis fired and IF did the same as what Neptune did. The Sand Worm went after Noctis first, forcing him to warp out of the way to evade its attack.

"An opening!" Neptune smirked as she lunged herself to the Sand Worm and made a combo of slashes, kicks and punches. She finished it with a strong punch to the face causing it to barrel toward the other side of the room. "Ow, I think I hit too hard." Neptune whimpered with a red hand.

"Geez, and I thought Gladio was the only one who could do something like that." Noctis muttered to himself. The Sand Worm got back up and then began shooting its own pellets at them.

"Yikes!" Neptune shrieked as she dodged the pellets by running away from it. Some also went after the others, Compa and IF took cover while Noctis did a back reversal dodge. When the Sand Worm did a loud roar, it was then his mouth was exposed.

"IF! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Noctis called out to IF.

"Got it!" She replied back. IF carefully aimed her pistol up and took sharp look at the mouth. The moment she got her target, she immediately aimed her gun at the mouth and fire a piercing bullet (similar to Prompto's Piercer technique) at the mouth and penetrated through the head. "Noctis!" IF called out for the prince as she threw one of her Katar-pistol in the air. Noctis warped his way to the dagger and made a mid-air follow-up shot finishing the boss and kill it.

 **BGM END**

"Nice shot!" Noctis smiled tossing back IF's dagger.

"You're not so bad yourself." IF replied back with a smile as well.

"Whoa! That was some awesome team-up you guys did there!" Neptune cried out.

"I know, you guys were amazing out there!" Compa followed.

"Thanks but it was actually Noctis who came up with the idea." IF said, making the girls turn to Noctis.

"Let's just say I have a good spot for team follow-up attacks." He smiled. "I always like to give an ally a hand before they done their part. It's a good way for cooperation as well as bonding friendship. I think remember doing those once or twice."

"Wow! I should have done that more often. Okay! I'm going to start doing that right now, starting with you guys!" Neptune declared.

"You mean your memory is coming back?" Compa asked Noctis surprised that he's remembering something.

"Not much, but just a bit. I still have a long way to go, though."

"Wait, what do you mean by memory?" IF asked confused. Compa and Noctis sweatdropped as they forgot that IF doesn't know about his and Neptune's amnesia. Noctis explained about that and the brunette instantly understood the situation. "That must be tough. I'll be wishing you luck on getting your memoires back."

"Thanks for the support. How about we get out of here now? I'm wiped."

"Alright, let's take a break out of this dungeon and come back later. I'm kind of tired myself." IF agreed.

"Not to mention I'm hungry. I need food!" Neptune whined.

"We have plenty of food so we can cook when we leave here." Compa smiled. After they all agreed to leave the dungeon, they made their way back to the entrance of the dungeon, only to find out the sky is dark now.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Safe Haven**

"Whoa! It's night time already?!" Neptune gasped in surprise.

"I didn't think we'd be in there for a while." IF sweatdropped.

"Then I guess it is a good time to make camp." Compa smiled.

"Let's not do that near a dungeon." Noctis said. "Let's go find a safe haven, and by safe haven I mean a safe open area that we can sleep at." The girls nodded in agreement, and began to search for a safe haven. "Are some people here out in full force when they go out in places like these?"

"Yeah, some wear armour to keep them protected, unlike us." IF said. "Speaking of which, are you sure you're fine with what you're wearing right now?"

"I need no stinking armour!" Neptune retorted. "They slow me down like a snail!"

"I have to agree with Neptune." Compa followed. "I can hardly move on them."

"Well, you are just girls so it's no surprise there." IF sighed. "What about you, Noctis?"

"I'm fine with what I wear." Noctis said while looking at his Crownsguard outfit. "It was made when I began my journey and it also got a sweet insignia on it too. This attire sort of identifies me as a traveller so I wear this with pride."

"I have to admit, you look pretty cool in that outfit." Neptune commented. "You almost look like a prince in disguise!"

"I think so too!" Compa agreed. They definitely weren't wrong about that. Noctis gave two girls a nod of thanks.

"Whatever works with you guys then." IF sighed before letting out a smile. If they wear what they like, then it's not something to complain about. After a couple of minutes of searching, they finally found an open spot which looked fresh and safe, in fact there was an old campfire sitting in the middle.

"Someone must have used this campfire in the previous nights." IF said. "I guess it'll be okay to camp here."

"Okay, time to get everything out!" Compa stated as she took out a disc and opened out all the camping equipment to the outside world; the table, the stove, the tent and you know the rest.

"Wow! You guys were pretty well-prepared for camping, huh?" IF asked surprised by all the equipment they brought out.

"I know, it's going to be awesome when we set all this up!" Neptune said excited. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be napping until you're done." The moment she tried to though, she was karate-chopped to the head by the black-haired prince.

"You're helping too, doofus!" Noctis scolded her. Netpune just pouted but she was ignored by it as she was forced to set up the camp with everyone else. Noctis was setting up the tent, Compa was setting the table and stove, Neptune took care of the folding chairs and groceries and IF started the fire. After the setup was done, the campfire was finally done, and it was pretty great-looking too.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Relax and Reflect**

"Wow! This looks like an A-rank campsite!" IF spoke in surprise. "I'm shocked that you have a lot of money to afford all this!"

"All thanks to Noct!" Neptune smiled. "Now food, food, food!"

"Leave the cooking to me!" Compa smiled. "I'll see what I can whip up." She searched in the groceries to see what ingredients she'll use. When she found them, she placed them on the table and started the stove.

"You think Compa will be alright with those?" IF asked Noctis worried that Compa would make an accident.

"Don't worry, I have a hunch that she can do it." Noctis replied. "I'm not much of a cook myself but until I buy a cookbook, I will. Besides, it's always good to learn how to cook when you come up with new recipes, y'know?"

"That's true. I think I'll try it myself if I have the time." After minutes of waiting, Compa was finally done.

"Food's ready!" She stated. The three stood up and looked to what Compa has made, and boy did it surprise them...slightly. It had some rice and miso soup, which by the way appears to be tofu miso. There was also a side dish of meat, potatoes and onion stewed in sweetened soy sauce, giving out a mouth-watering aroma.

"This looks so delicious! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Neptune begged.

Slow down, Nep-Nep! There's some for everyone, you know!" After everyone got their dish, they all sat on their folding chairs and all tasted the food together with delightful reactions.

"...Delicious." Noctis was the first to comment.

"This is super-duper amazing!" Neptune squeaked. "You're the best cook I've met, Compa! I'm so leaving you in charge of the cooking from now on!"

"For a second, I thought there was going to be an accident soon, but I guess I was worried for nothing. This is very good." IF smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. This is kind of a basic dish so it's not much." Compa scratched the back of her head with a face slightly pink.

 _'Well, it may not be as good as Ignis's cooking which is always top-notch, but Compa would sure get the job done.'_ Noctis thought. "Maybe so, but I'll bet you'll cook something better if you look around and find what you can to come up with new recipes. Trust me, you'll learn something!"

"You think I can?" Compa asked with a pink face. "W-Well, if that's the case, I'll do my best to find new recipes for you and everyone else! It's a promise!"

"Heh. I'll look forward to it." He could see Neptune puff her cheeks for some reason while IF just sighed, but they did agree on wanting to see new recipes, it's going to be very exciting.

"Now, that we're relaxed, mind you guys telling me why you're defeating monsters and such?" IF asked them for an explanation. Since they'll be staying side to side for a while, it couldn't hurt to spill the beans. Noctis, Compa and Neptune began explaining what they need to do and what they have found so far. "So basically, the three of you are looking for Key Fragments for this...Histy person." She asked them. Though the name's wrong, Noctis decided to role with it to avoid revelations.

"Ding-dong! Histy's sealed away somewhere in this world." Neptune grinned. "She's like one of those secret optional characters."

"Optional? I'm pretty sure you mean 'mandatory'." Noctis corrected her.

"Whatevs!"

"The different fragments are guarded by monsters. So, the source is really whoever ordered the fragments to be guarded." IF understood a bit. "That Histy character must have something to do with it, too. Saving the world, hmm? It could be a big fib."

"Ooh, Iffy, you're beyond keen." Neptune squeaked with eyes gleaming bright. "How can you possibly be so observant at such a tender, young age?"

"Oh, come on, Neptune. It's common sense." Noctis sighed. "I mean, if you trust someone you don't know like a trickster as he says 'trust me' to you, then we're just leaving money on the table for your future."

"Exactly." IF agreed. "If this is all true, however, leaving it to you two...will spell doom for all humanity." Hearing that made Compa tilt her head in confusion.

"You two? What do you mean, Iffy? Noct is with us, so that makes us three, right?" She said to her.

"I'm pretty sure Noctis will perfectly be fine on his own, but the real problem lies with you two." IF explained. "From what I see, Noctis is practically stuck with you two, which makes me wonder why he hasn't ditched you yet!"

"That's because we're partners of heroes, right, Noct?" Neptune gave a wink to the prince who rolled his eyes.

"Don't push your luck just because you have me around, y'know." He sighed as he continued eating his food.

"Welp, since it's going to be like that..." IF gave some thought and found a solution as she smiled. "Alright! No choice! I'll help. You're all traveling, right? You'll need someone with you who's been to a lot of different lands."

"Oh, definitely." Noctis agreed. "Good to have you with us as not only an ally but also an advisor and navigator for the team." IF twitched in surprise that she's earned so many titles in one.

"Whoa, I didn't think I'd play so many roles, but I guess I can do those. Anyway, back to the topic! About those fragments... If they're guarded by monsters, it might be pretty easy to find them after all."

"R-Really? Then, I'm sure we'll save Histy in no time." Compa stated with stars of hope on her eyes.

"You make it sound like it's so simple." Noctis sweatdropped. "So what's the plan tomorrow morning?"

"Basilicoms around the world have been researching monsters. I think they'll have a good idea where they spawn." IF explained.

"So, speaking of...what's a Basilicom again?" Neptune asked scratching her cheek in confusion. "Like Noct, I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff for me in a manner convenient for the readers to understand!"

"Who?" Noctis asked confused. Who was she referring to was totally ignored though.

"Be patient with her, Miss IF. She bumped her head on the ground and lost her memory." Compa told IF. "Sorry for my delayed explanation."

"I should apologize too for not bringing it up sooner either." Noctis shrugged. "Sorry about that."

"Basilicoms are holy organizations run by those who serve the goddesses." Compa began explaining. "There are two parts of a Basilicom: the Sanctuary where goddesses are cared for, and Parliament for political activities."

 _'Very different from what I've experienced in Insomnia.'_ Noctis thought.

"Whoa, stop." IF interrupted. "Why not let the people at the Basilicom explain it? We're heading there anyway, by tomorrow morning, of course."

"To ask about monsters? But we don't need to do that until we go to another landmass." Compa protest.

"Well, we need a permit from the Basilicom to travel anywhere. They manage the Sky Harbors, too."

"Oh, I see. Then we'll continue this when we reach the Basilicom, after our sleep. Okay, Nep-Nep and Noct?" After finishing the food, Compa washed the dishes, using a nearby lake while Noctis and IF set everything up inside the tent such as books, cards, alarm clock on Noctis's phone and sleeping bags.

"Hold on. Where are you going to sleep, Noctis?" IF asked Noctis. She was curious to why there was only one tent and a big one at that. Normally, guys and girls go in separate tents, right?

"What do you mean, Iffy?" Neptune asked in confusion. "We're both sleeping in the same tent with Noct." Hearing that causes IF to splutter in shock.

"Are you serious?! You're okay with a grown-up man sleeping with us on the same tent?" She shouted. "I mean have you even considered it with Compa and Noctis."

"To be fair, I was outvoted." Noctis said.

"Compa said it's fine. We trust him completely because we're allies of justice. You trust him too, right?" Neptune spoke.

"Well, yeah I guess. But it still seems weird." IF sweatdropped. In all honesty, she's never slept with a male person on the same tent or room for that matter. This will be the first time which would make things a little awkward.

"Don't worry, IF. I'll be careful with myself." Noctis smiled. "I don't move around much in my sleep so it'll be okay. I used to camp a lot with friends so it's no big deal." IF still had some thoughts but then ended with a deep sigh.

"If you say so, but don't blame me if you do something weird, got it?" She warned her. "You can sleep on the right side, while us girls will take the left side. This tent is big enough to keep us separated."

"Cross my heart." By the time Compa came back with cleaned dishes, they began to play a little bit of cards and board games and others before it was finally bedtime. They all began to sleep peacefully so they can continue their quest saving the world and some collecting for Royal Arms, too.

* * *

 **Noctis's Audio Entry Log III**

 _Apparently, my Royal Arms got separated from me, thanks to a certain someone, and are now scattered in multiple nations. But I don't know where they are but I know there are 4 here in Planeptune. I'm gonna need to look around carefully if I'm gonna find them. I met another girl who somewhat reminds me a bit of Ignis for some reason, is it because of her personality or how she fights, that may just be me. Still I think she's a nice girl to stick around with since she's the most serious one out of the other two which is kinda a relief for me now that I don't have to babysit them by myself... Okay I might be a little bit biased but I can't help it when there are so many things to take care of than just them, alright? I just hope tomorrow doesn't make anything harder, and for Lucis sake I hope to find a Royal Arm soon..._

* * *

 **Bonus: Purple Heart's Battle Quotes**

 **Enemy Encounter:** Let's get this over with!

 **Enemy Encounter 2:** Let's not waste anymore time!

 **Enemy Encounter...Again:** What a persistent lot...

 **Rare Enemy Encounter:** This a rare one...good!

 **Boss Encounter:** Time to strike you down!

 **Giant Boss Encounter:** This...could get rough.

 **Low HP:** Ugh! I let my guard down...

 **Healing item used:** That will remove my stress...

 **Rescuing ally:** I advise you to be careful next time.

 **Rescued by an ally:** I won't repeat the same mistake again.

 **Ally intensely wounded:** Get away from the battlefield! You cannot fight in your condition!

 **Vulnerable enemy:** Attack now while it's down!

 **Blindside:** I have you now!

 **Link-Strike:** Let's do this!

 **See Enemy Fleeing:** You're not getting away!

 **Compliments Noctis:** I expected nothing less from you, Noctis.

 **Complimented by Noctis:** You weren't bad yourself.

 **Complimented by others:** This is nothing.

 **Formation (Regroup):** Everyone, here!

 **Formation: (Attack):** Go for the enemy!

 **Formation: (Improvise):** Show them what we can do!

 **Victory:** Victory is ours!

 **Victory (Boss):** I expected more of a challenge.

 **Victory (Giant Boss):** We've done it, is anyone hurt?

 **Victory (Barely):** Let's hope we don't carelessly fight like that again.

 **Defeated:** How could I...be so...careless...?

 **Defeated (Retreat):** Ngh! I underestimated them...Forgive me, Noctis, but I must fall back lest I become a liability.

 **Fleeing:** A tactical retreat is sound strategy at this point! Fall back!

 **Accidentally hitting an ally:** My apologies.

 **Accidentally hit by an ally:** I am not your enemy!

 **Struggling with the enemy:** I did not think we would had trouble with this one.

 **Losing Confidence:** I never thought our enemy would be this strong.

 **Fire effected:** AGH! I've been caught in fire!

 **Freeze effected:** T-T-Too c-c-cold...

 **Lightning effected:** GAH! I-I-I've been struck by l-l-lightning!

 **Poison effected:** Argh! The poison is damaging my body...

 **Confusion effected:** Where am I? What's happening?

 **Ally with poison effect:** (Name) has been infected with poison!

 **Ally with confusion effect:** (Name) is confused and cannot fight properly!

* * *

 **GL: HOLY SH*T THAT WAS LONG! I didn't expect the chapter to go on like that because I couldn't find the time to stop until here. Geez, they really need to put a break in this story.**

 **Look like the Royal Arms are scattered...again, and now Noctis needs to find them once more, just like the old times. I decided to make the camping scene similar to Final Fantasy XV since I love those scenes, it looks to peaceful and fun when they're interacting with each other. I'll give Noctis more weapons soon, when they have enough money to get one that is.**

 **Yes, IF seemingly reminds me a bit like Ignis due to having similar weapons and personalities, although Ignis is a bit more educative and adult-like than IF since she's still a teenager.**

 **I'm trying as hard as I can to get Noctis closer to the girls, but since I'm not good at building romance, it may take a while to do so, but I'll get to it.**

 **My OC will come soon in about 2 or 3 chapters so wait a little bit longer for that. By the way, I'm still waiting for a few OCs, that is if you want to join in.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. A Shadow In a Dungeon

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back for another chapter. Now to go for the next day of the adventure. I'll try to add a little more humor and romance in it, this time if I can find an area for it. While this is a Neptunia universe, I'll be trying to make the dungeon more Final Fantasy XV like since I enjoy it, especially the conversation the party are having while exploring. So I'll do that if you don't mind.**

* * *

IF was the first one to wake up when she heard something constantly beeping. She blinked a few times to gain her eyesight and looked down to find where the beeping was coming from. She found it, revealing to be Noctis's mobile phone beeping as the screen revealed to be 6:30 AM. The phone was an alarm clock to help wake people up. Ain't that convenient?

"Probably should have used an alarm on my phone too. I should thank Noctis for setting this." IF said to herself before turning to Noctis as her eyes widen when she saw someone on his sleeping bag cuddling him. It was Neptune .

"Wha-?!" IF turned around to notice Neptune not in her sleeping bag and then looked back to her cuddling him. _'Either_ _she sleep-crawled her way onto into his sleeping bag, or did she just want to be with him?'_ She thought in sweatdrop. She did once thought Noctis took her to his bag, but she believe that he's not that kind of guy. When she took a look at them, they almost look like there're brother and sister being together or maybe a young couple...wait, why did she think of that one? She shook her head forgetting about it and turned to Compa who was still sleeping.

She placed the phone next to Noctis, which was loud enough to wake him up. Noctis yawned and sat up and he started stretching before seeing IF.

"Oh, morning, IF." He groaned.

"Good morning, Noctis." IF slightly shrugged. Noctis was confused to why IF was making a worrying face until he felt something under his lower half. He looked down to shockingly see Neptune in his sleeping bag.

"What the-?! Neptune?! What is she doing on my bag?!" He stammered.

"That's what I wanna know..." IF sweatdropped. Noctis tried to wake Neptune up by shaking her gently, unfortunately it didn't work. He sighed and picked up his phone which was still beeping and placed it next to Neptune. Eventually, she woke up as she groaned while blinking her eyes.

"Ugh...What? Is it morning already?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes a bit as she sat up before turning to Noctis beside her. "Oh, mornin' Noct..." She greeted him. She then looked down to find out she and Noctis were on the same sleeping bag, causing her to gasp and the other two to sweatdrop. "AAAAH! Why am I in Noct's bed?!" She squeaked with a red face before getting off. "Y-You paedophile! Just because we're friends, doesn't mean you and me can sleep together!"

"Wait, what?!" Noctis cried out also with a red face. "Hold on! I do NOT recall you sleeping on MY bag! I don't know how you got in there, but you can't accuse me into something I didn't do!"

"I-I won't be fooled by your lies! I know you did something, so spill it out!"

"For the last time, I did nothing wrong!"

"Will you two stop it already!" A loud voice was heard causing the two to stop and look at Compa who was awake, and she doesn't like how she's woken up. "What's with the fight, it's not like you two?!"

"But he's wrong and I'm right, and for the record, I-a-ACHOO!" Neptune sneezed.

 _'Did...she just rhyme?'_ IF sweatdropped.

"Nep-Nep, you're sick." Compa patted Neptune's head before turning to Noctis. "Sorry, Noct. But you're acting a little bit...cranky."

"Cranky?" Noctis shrugged.

"Apology accepted, Compa. Can I borrow you hanky?" Neptune asked.

 _'Again! She did it again!'_ IF thought. Noctis just gave out a loud sigh. If this fight keeps going, there's no way they'll be going anywhere anytime soon. Guess there was no choice but to apologise to her.

"Look, I don't know how you got in my bed, Neptune. But I'm sorry if this is all awkward to you and also sorry for shouting at you." Neptune flinched by his apologies, feeling that she doesn't want to fight anymore.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry too for making dumb accusations like that! I just went crazy, that's all." Neptune scratched her cheek a little with a small blush on her face.

"Glad you two made up!" Compa smiled clapping her hands, happy that the two finally calmed down. "How about we make breakfast?"

"Yay! Food!" Neptune cheered as the two went out of the tent, leaving Noctis and IF left inside.

"What a way to start the morning, huh?" Noctis chuckled.

"Y-Yeah! I guess so!" IF shrugged. There was a slight awkwardness between the two, but that hardly lasted long as Noctis's phone kept beeping because the alarm wasn't turned off. The prince grabbed the phone and turned the alarm off.

"Let's head outside, I need some fresh air." Noctis stated. IF nodded in response and both of the went out together to see Neptune sniffing the fresh air and Compa lighting the stove.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Safe Haven**

"Okay, after we eat, first things first, we head over to the Basilicom." IF stated. "Hopefully we can gets some details and permission to leave Planeptune. If not, well, we'll just have to use plan B...which I'm still working on right now. After that, we'll be able to travel from one landmass to another when they're near each other through Terraportation."

"Terraportation?" Noctis shrugged in disbelief of that pun.

"I know, I know, the name sucks! Don't you judge me, in fact, everyone with culture thinks so too."

"I'm starting to wonder if the people there are generous or not..." Noctis muttered.

"Oh, relax, you guys!" Neptune grinned. "I'm sure the people there will let us out on an adventure. After that, we'll have lots of fun in visiting dungeons, going to different villages and buying new stuff. Wow, it's like we're in an RPG game!"

 _'We sort of are...kinda.'_ Noctis thought.

"Just try not to make things hard and get into trouble. I'll probably flip if we get rejected." IF groaned, and so did Noctis. Neptune would be the first person to mock around and mess things up. Since the two don't want that, they'll need to keep a much closer eye on her and ensure she doesn't do and/or say anything...crazy.

"Breakfast is ready!" Compa cried out.

"Yay!" Neptune cheered. The breakfast they were having is 3 slices roasted toast with a cube of melted butter for each person.

"Hey, do any of you have any time to do any quests?" IF asked out of the open. Noctis and the others looked at each other and back to her.

"Well, it's morning, I guess we got some time." Noctis agreed.

"Woo! Quests, I love doing those. I know it's a hassle but it's still fun, as long as Noct and Compa are having fun." Neptune smiled.

"It's settled. Let's go to the Guild Hall and find a quest suitable for the four of us." IF stated. After they've finishing eating, everyone packed their tent and other supplies back into the disc drive and made their way to the Guild Hall of Planeptune.

* * *

Finally arriving at the Guild Hall, the group looked at the quest board and there were quite a few of them. One of them was about help gardening crops and the reward was 2500 Credits. Another one was about finding a certain item that was lost in a dungeon. There are many more to talk about too, but those are another story.

"What to choose...?" Noctis looked at the papers. Neptune was just yawning, not really caring to what quests she wants to do. Compa was at the snack stand, buying a few candy bars and chip bags for the road they'll be on. And IF was helping Noctis choose a quest.

"Hey, maybe this one will do nicely." IF stated as she teared a paper out of the board. The client was named _Director Yuzawa_.

 _Hi, I'm Yuzawa, the Director of the company ZECA. Recently, mysterious blue shadows have been attacking our cargo trucks. Could you please find the sources and defeat them?_

 _Location: Neo-Geo Front_

 _Reward: 5000 Credits and Iron Bangle_

That's what it read. The blue shadow creature looked to be a big blue wolf-like monster with lots of fur around it's face looking like a lion.

"Monster-hunting, huh?" Noctis said. "Sure, I'm game for bounty hunting."

"Yay! More monster bashing hunt!" Neptune cheered as Compa came back with snacks, causing the pink-haired girl to snatch half of them.

"Ah! Nep-Nep! Those are for emergency rations! Don't eat the all now!" Compa cried out. IF and Noctis rolled their eyes and went to the client to accept the quest.

"Oh, are you the group who want to accept my request." Yuzawa asked. "You don't seem to be the type, due to the fact you're all kids, except for you, young man. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't worry about us. We've been through many things and battled our way through other dungeons." Noctis said. "We can handle this."

"If you say so, I'll wish you good luck then." After they were accepted with the quest, they went out and made their way to Neo-Geo Front.

* * *

"Is this the fort, he was talking about?" Noctis asked as he was looking at the tower-like dungeon.

"Yep! Let's go in!" IF exclaimed as the group went inside the dungeon.

 **BGM - Hyperdimension Neptunia OST - Planeptune Rising**

Inside, there were purple lab halls with angular bulbs to provide a small measure of light in the dark hallway with a door in front of them. Opening it, there was a spiral of stairs going up and up and up. They couldn't see the top since it was darkened despite the light that were around the room.

"So high, we have to found the monster by going up there?" Neptune asked in disbelief.

"What? You afraid you won't make it to the top?" Noctis teased.

"Of course, I can! Just you watch me!" She started going upstairs.

"Trying to stir her up, eh? Not a bad move." IF smiled.

"That's one of the ways to get her pumped up." Noctis replied as they followed her upstairs. However, they stopped when they saw Neptune standing to see parts the stairway entirely destroyed and the distance between them and other side of the stairway is way too far.

"I doubt we can jump to there." IF said.

"Part of me what's to do the extreme, but I'm not that insane enough to have my legs snapped in half." Neptune shrugged.

"We'll have found another way to get up." Compa stated.

"There was a door we passed through. Maybe that'll get us around and go higher up." Noctis informed. The girls agreed and went back down to a few steps before finding the door and opened it. It was an empty square room with empty crates and two doors. Neptune tried to open one of them but it was locked.

"Awww. It won't open." Neptune pouted.

"Guess we'll have to go another way." If sighed. Noctis looked around and noticed a canister full of fire energy inside. Good thing, he still has some magic flasks in his disposal or he won't be crafting any magic anytime soon.

"What are you looking at, Noct?" Compa asked him. He didn't say anything, he slowly lifted his arm to the canister and much to everyone's shock, the fire from inside the canister flows out and gets drawed by the prince of Lucis.

"Wha-?! What did you just do?!" IF cried out in shock.

"It's kinda hard to explain but..." Noctis tried to put the words into one lesson, since he's not the sharpest tool on the shed. "From the looks of what I've done, I think I can absorb these elements and craft them into something with these flasks." He showed a ball-shaped container. "They seem to be reusable which is a good thing. Maybe if I do this..." He draws a small amount of fire energy inside the magic flask and then it changes into a fire sphere with the red fire glow in it. "And do this." Noctis throws the flask into an empty space and then the flasks makes a small explosion, surprising everyone.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Neptune cried out in amazement.

"That's something an alchemist can do!" IF stated. "Don't tell me you had that ability too before your memories were lost!"

"That... might be the case." Noctis lied., even though he had to. When the explosion fades away, he can see the magic flask all normal and not burnt, much to everyone's surprise. "And I was right; there are reusable." He smiled picking the flask up. "I wonder if I can use more than fire, ice or maybe lightning."

"I'll leave that to your imagination..." IF sweatdropped. _'Just what kind of human is this person?!'_ She thought in confusion be slid it off for now. "Anything else you remember?" She asked.

"I can mix fire and ice together to form a dualcast magic. while it's gruesome, it's highly effective. I can also mix items as well, forming different cast types such as stopcast which causes enemies to stop in time, healcast which heals the user after using the flask and many more. The more energy and items you put in the flask, the more powerful the magic is. If I'd give this process a name, I'd call it 'Elemancy'."

"Awesome! I wish I could do Element-whatever-you-call-it." Neptune said.

"Not in a million years..." IF muttered.

"But you might wanna stay away from these flasks when I throw them." Noctis warned the girls.

"Why's that?" Compa asked.

"Just because, it's an effective weapon doesn't mean it's safe to use. If you're near the flask that I threw, you'll also get caught in the explosion, most likely affecting you and hurt you too. For example, if I threw a fire flask at an enemy while you were near it, not only that the enemy will get burned, but you will too."

"Friendly fire?! That's cruel!" Neptune pouted.

"Which is why I have to warn you guys to get away from the flask before I throw it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Clearly." IF replied. "I'll keep that in mind as long as you give us some warning before you throw your magic flasks." They nodded to each other and resume their journey inside the dungeon. Noctis opened the other door which was unlocked and it slowly let out a loud creaking noise.

"Ugh! I hate that sound!" Neptune groaned.

"Me too. It's creepy!" Compa agreed. What was on the other side of the door was a tall room full of staircases going up. Must be a different way to go up if something bad happened to the spiral staircases.

"What is this tower is here for?" Noctis wondered.

"Probably used for shelter and more supplies." IF answered.

"People lived here?" Compa asked.

"Probably those who are fighting against monsters and such, maybe war too."

"Wars...what are they even good for?" Noctis sighed.

"Absolutely nothing!" Neptune spoke, earning odd glares from the rest of the party. "What? That's how it is, right?" They continued to go up, and eventually found a door once reaching the top. Opening reveals another square room with a door on their left side. Before they could do anything though, the lights suddenly flashed repeatedly and went dim. Everything was pitch black.

 **BGM END**

"The hell?!" Noctis cried out.

"Wah?! What happened?!" Compa squeaked.

"Did the lights lost power or it got broken down?!" IF questioned.

"Somebody...turn on a light! I can't see anything!" Neptune yelled out.

"Hang on! Let me turn on my light!" Noctis said as he turned on his small bright light on his chest pocket. They could see light now and Noctis was surprised to see Neptune and Compa both cuddling Noctis together, much to his shock. "Y-You can let go now!"

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Compa stuttered with her face red as she and Neptune let go of him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Noct! My body had a mind of its own." Neptune smiled, although Noctis feels like that's a lie.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Daemons**

"Let's worry later! We got company!" IF shouted as she spotted Dogoos ambushing them, thanks to her flashlight. Although, the enemies are just simply weak, the dark area made it difficult to hit your targets correctly since Noctis and IF are the only one with lights. Neptune and Compa misses most of the time due to the lack of sight of the dark area, so Noctis and IF had to deal with them instead. Eventually they cleared all the enemies away, leaving the party all alone now.

 **BGM END**

"We've taken care of the monsters... but the light are still off." Noctis sighed.

"Hopefully we can find a generator that can turn the power back on." IF said. "Let's keep moving and not turn back."

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - What Lies Within**

When they opened the other door, they were back at the spiral staircase. They looked downstairs to see the destroyed part of it meaning they're at the other side, much to their relief. While they were going up, Noctis felt slightly worried to the fact that Neptune and Compa were so close to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Noctis asked the two.

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong!" Neptune lied. "Don't mind us."

"Noct, I'm scared." Compa admitted her fear.

"Don't worry, as long as we find the power generator, the lights will go back up. We'll just have to watch our step when going up. If anything goes wrong, I'll be right beside you with no trouble. Count on it!" Noctis smiled at the girls giving them hope. They smiled too, as they stayed close to him with IF watching them.

"They sure get along fine..." She muttered to herself, despite the fact she feels a little left out. In fact, she kinda wanted to join in, but that would probably embarrass herself so she decided not to.

Finally arriving at the top of the staircase which leads a slightly bigger door. It lead to a hallway, they went on and on and found two doors; one in the front and the other by the left side. When they moved forward, they were suddenly startled by a small clinging noise.

"Wah! What was that?!" Compa cried out.

"Sorry, that was me." IF said earning looks from the others. "I kicked a can, okay? No need to act suspicious!"

"Geez, don't scare us like that, Iffy." Neptune puffed her cheeks. "Are you trying to give us a heart attack or somethin'?!" The conversation was short-lived as the hallway was very quiet, making everyone feel slightly uncomfortable. "I can feel eyes on us." Neptune shuddered. "The second we turn our backs. BAM! Monster is here to ambush us!" Hearing that causes Compa to shriek a little.

"Oh, quit being such a wuss." IF sighed.

 _'I'm getting a odd sense of deja vu here...'_ Noctis thought. When they got close, they suddenly heard a loud banging noise coming from the door on the front, scaring the party.

"EEK! What was that now?!" Compa squeaked.

"I don't know. It was coming from that door." Neptune said.

"Whatever it is, it's likely playing with us." IF stated.

"Let's go and see what's in there." Noctis said as he was about to push the door, only to be stopped by Neptune.

"W-Wait!" Neptune called out quietly.

"What?" Noctis turned to Neptune.

"We need to brace for this, or the monsters will get us. I'm gonna count to three, then you'll shove the door and give what the enemies coming!" Noctis just rolled his eyes but played along as he got close to the door and was ready to push it open. "Okay. Here we go. One, two, THREE!" When Neptune got the signal, Noctis shoulder-tackled the door, only to be bounced back by the pain as the door stayed shut.

"Locked! Figures!" Noctis growled. Neptune sighed by the result, she wanted to know what's behind it so badly.

"Different door, same story." IF sighed.

"Let's go to the other door then." Compa said as everyone nodded in agreement. Luckily the other door was unlocked and what revealed what was a room with lots of machines, wires and even a fuse box. This is likely to be the power room. IF opened the fuse box and saw the wires are out of the plugs.

"Somebody must have unplugged these to turn off the lights." IF stated. "If I could just placed them back together, I can bring the power back on." While IF was about to do that, they found themselves ambushed by 8-bit like monsters.

"What the-?! Are those 8-bit...?" Noctis shrugged.

"Those are Pixelvaders." IF answered. "Normally they're viruses from the digital computers and such, but somehow they come here to the real world too." Although she want to fight them, I feel like fighting in the dark won't do any good as it is right now. "Keep them off me while I bring the power back on, would ya?"

"You got it, Iffy! We're monster slayers and we won't let this pitch black area take advantage against us. Team Neptune, GO!"

 _'Really? You couldn't brought up a better team name than that?'_ Noctis thought in disgust as he took out his Engine Blade while Neptune and Compa took out their weapons too.

 **BGM - Transformers: War For Cybertron OST - The Final Guardian**

Neptune began to make a combo of slashes against one of the Pixelvaders, she misses a few times because of the dark and since she doesn't have a flashlight of her own making it more difficult to fight properly, though she did hit it a few times, but the enemy did hit her.

Compa used her syringe to melee attack a Pixelvader since shooting it won't work due to its small target. She did manage to do a number on it since she does well with melee combat, especially the 360 spin attack she made, although she did have to back away when the monster was coming for her.

Noctis warp-striked to his Pixelvader; to varying degrees of success and did pierce through it due to how utterly thin it is. Oddly though, it can still move. Pixels sure are weird things. The Pixelvader then makes its move, but it didn't attack Noctis, it passed through him. He was a bit confused at first, until he found out that the monster wasn't targeting him, it was targeting IF.

"IF, look out!" Noctis yelled out. IF turned around to see the Pixelvader coming towards her. Luckily she was prepared for something like this. She took out her knife out of her sleeve and stabbed through it, killing the monster.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Noctis." IF smiled. "But just a reminder that I can't work when I'm being targeted by monsters, you know."

"Right. Are you done yet, by the way?" Noctis asked.

"Just a few more wires to plug in, and I'll have the power back in no time." Noctis nodded as he went to help the other girls. Neptune and Compa were struggling with the enemy because of the dark as usual. The bad part was that Compa slipped while backing up and fell on her butt leaving her open to attack. She saw the Pixelvader going to attack her, she shrieked as she closes her eyes while keeping her syringe in front of her to be safe from hurt, but she didn't feel anything from it. She opened them to see Noctis who slashed the Pixelvader in half as it dissolves into nothing.

"You hurt, Compa?" Noctis asked lending her a hand.

"N-No, thank you, Noct." Compa said as she slowly gave her his hand as the Prince of Lucis pulls of her up. Neptune was just about to make her slash again, only to miss again. She was getting very infuriated with this.

"Ugh! If only I had some light, I wouldn't raging like this and defeated the monster already!" She shouted while swinging her sword around like crazy. "Iffy, please tell me you're done!"

"Just a second..." IF cried out just as she was able to plug in the last wire in the fuse box. The screens started to show and the lights are finally back up. It was bright enough to blind everyone a bit from the brightness before they regain their sight.

"Finally, some light!" Neptune cheered just when she saw the Pixelvader attacking her. "Oh no! Not this time! **Cross Combination!** " Neptune counterattacked by creating a huge slash combo ending it with a cross slash, ending the monster's life.

 **BGM END**

"Woo! Victory!" Neptune cheered.

"Looks like things didn't went so hard after all." Noctis have a sigh of relief.

"Now that the lights are back on, we can finally continue our dungeon exploration." IF smiled.

"Before that, I'd like to make a debate about the team name." Noctis declared.

"Eh? Are you saying Team Netpune is bad, Noct?" Neptune asked giving out the puppy dog eyes.

"I-I'm saying that it's bad, it's just...don't you think it sounds a bit... selfish?"

"I agree with Noctis. You're making us look like we're pawns to your game." IF agreed.

"Can you guys not make me feel like I'm the bully?!" Neptune puffed her cheeks. "If you got a a better name, let's hear it then!" Noctis folded his arms to think of a team name. He never made one with his party with Promtpo, Gladio and Ignis. Although, there was something he had in mind, which might mean something.

"How about... Team Lucis?!" Noctis suggested.

"Lucis?" Neptune and Compa asked confused by the word/name.

"Lucis means daylight in latin." IF explained. "Speaking of which, that's your middle name, isn't it?" Noctis nodded by that question. "Right. May I ask why you chose that word?"

"well, since Lucis mean daylight, it could also mean as a symbol of light, freedom and hope meaning you can do whatever you like without the need to struggle anything what's kept inside of you. Just move yourself forward and accept what you've witness. Stop worrying and keep going to wherever the light of day takes you... At least, that's what I think anyway."

"That's... a pretty good reason, I'm pretty impressed." IF said surprised and amazed by his speech. His was totally not wrong in any way. When it comes to life, it's all about moving forward for everyone, that means them too. "Lucis, huh? I like it actually."

"Yeah, me too. It definitely fits us perfectly." Compa agreed.

"It's settled then. Team Lucis, it is!" Neptune stated, also agreeing with the team name. Now they can stop worrying about what they're gonna be called as a group. But just as before they could even do anything, they suddenly heard a growl and something being banged and smashed, after that it was all quiet.

"What was that just now?" Neptune asked completely shocked to what she just heard.

"I don't know, but it was definitely coming from out there." Noctis said. "Let's slowly move." When they left the room, their eyes widen as they saw the door on the front completely scratched and broken as if a bull just charged through it.

"Wow! Whoever did that must be strong!" Neptune said.

"That's what I'm worried about..." IF sweatdropped.

"No point going back, let's do this." Noctis stated as he went in first with the girls going behind him. The room they were in now which also looks like the end was a circular room and in the middle was the bounty they were looking for; Blue Shadow. It seems to be eating something, but they don't know what it is, neither do they wanna know.

"That's the one we're looking for, right?" Noctis asked.

"Yep! It says so in the bounty." IF answered, showing him the paper.

"Then let's get this show in the road and beat this monster to a pulp!" Neptune declared loudly, just enough for the Blue Shadow to stop eating whatever he was eating and turn around to stare at the party. It growled as it sees them as a threat and its claws got sharper and more focused, especially with the feral eyes growing fiercer.

"You know, I was going for a surprise attack, but since you ruined it, we'll have to go with Plan B." Noctis groaned.

"And that is...?" Compa asked.

"Take it out!" Noctis stated as he summoned his weapon.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Neptune smiled as she took out her katana and prepared for battle, along with everyone else doing so.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Hunt or Be Hunted**

The Blue Shadow makes its first move by lunging towards Compa. While Compa couldn't react fast enough, Noctis could though. He grabbed hold of Compa and rolled out of the way with her to dodge the monster's slash attack.

"Still with me?" Noctis asked Compa.

"Y-Yes! thank you so much, Noct." Compa stuttered a bit as she was a bit surprised that this happened very fast.

"I forgot to inform you that Blue Shadows are fast and can lunge very far distances without needing to land on the ground and jump again. Be careful about that."

"And you couldn't tell us this earlier, why?" Noctis asked slightly annoyed.

"It slipped my mind, okay?!" Meanwhile, Neptune makes her first attack by slashing it a couple of times before stepping back to fire some rounds on it, with small success on damaging it. The Blue Shadow growls in pain but it was short-lived before it laid eyes on her. It lunged towards to trying to pounce her to the ground.

"Watch out!" Noctis pushed out of the way, and got tackled to the ground instead.

"NOCT!" Compa shrieked to see the monster got him down. It was now trying to bite him, but Noctis kept moving left and right to avoid it, and he also tends to grab the mouth when it almost got him.

"GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Neptune roared loudly as she stabbed the Blue Shadow hard on its side causing it to growl in agony and jump away from the two. "Are you alright, Noct?!" Neptune asked worried.

"Y-Yeah! Just getting' by!" Noctis replied, slowly getting up. "That's one annoying monster!"

"Man! I wish there was a new technique I could use to finish it off." Neptune said. "If only it was almost down for the count, then I would use my strong katana sword to slash it by surprise." Hearing what Neptune said, Noctis began to brainstorm an idea with Neptune's abilities. Meanwhile, IF dodge rolling and slashing a few times on the Blue Shadow while Compa was firing shots at it, most of them missed due to the monster's speed, but she did manage to hit, only a few though.

"I got it!" Noctis cried out, surprising the pink-haired girl a bit.

"Whoa! What's up, Noct? You got something?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, and it involves you in it." This got Neptune's attention and gets close to him to listen what he has to say while IF and Compa were still keeping the Blue Shadow occupied. Whispering about the plan, Noctis had to make it short, plain and specific since Neptune is the least smartest out of the group.

"Ooooh, I like this plan. Let's do it!" Neptune agreed.

"Right. Just try not to get caught in it while you attack." Noctis shrugged. "Just let me warn the others and we'll get started." He then slowly ran to IF and Compa who were still taking care of the Blue Shadow. IF gave it a last stab with her knife on it, while it only hit the blocked claws, she did managed to send it away from her.

"IF! I'll be sending out a fire flask grenade at the Blue Shadow." Noctis whispered to IF when he got to her. "Hold him off just a bit longer while I make myself a fire flask. Once I give out the signal, move out of the way and Neptune and I will take care of the rest, think you can handle that?"

"What do you take me for? Of course, I can!" IF smirked, confident with her strength and abilities. While Noctis began to craft a fire flask, IF began holding off the Blue Shadow by taunting it and dodging a few times to keep it away from Noctis and not make eye contact with him.

"Miss me, now you have to kiss me." IF taunted, causing the monster to growl in irritation. Compa watched as Noctis draws the fire form his hands to the flask which was turning itself into a red stone bomb with fire veins growing around it. It was darn amazing that a human can do something like that.

"Alright, I'm done!" Noctis stated. He then took position as he slowly walked closer to the two fighters without being noticed. When he finally scoped his enemy, he gave the signal out right now.

"IF! Get out, now!" Noctis shouted out loud. While the Blue Shadow turns to spot Noctis, IF immediately runs out of the way of the monster's area. "Try this on for size!" Noctis stated as he tosses the fire flask at the Blue Shadow before dodge rolling back away. The fire flask let out a huge explosion of flames as the Blue Shadow roars in agony of the burns, utterly weaken him. "Neptune! Now's your chance!" Noctis called out to the pink-haired girl.

"My time to shine!" Neptune declared as she began her technique team attack, which starts with her holding her katana onto her hip charging energy while she's doing so. "Take this! **Slash Drive!** " Neptune let out a war cry and delivered a straight piercing left diagonal slash at the Blue Shadow, making it growl agony as it almost appears to be dead. "Your turn, Noct!" Neptune called out as she tossed her katana in he air, allowing Noctis to grab it with his warp ability.

"Come on!" Noctis cried out as he made a straight right diagonal slash at the Blue Shadow forming a cross slash from both Neptune and Noctis. What's more, this team technique was just enough to finish off the Blue Shadow as it makes its last roar and collapsed to the ground dead.

 **BGM END**

"We did it! We completed the dungeon!" Neptune cheered in victory.

"And we're safe and sound too." Compa added.

"I wasn't worried." IF smiled.

"Looks like we've completed our first bounty hunt." Noctis stated. "Let's exit the dungeon and go back to the guild to inform the tipster than we've completed the quest for him." The girls nodded in response, not just because they've completed the quest, but also to get out of the dungeon, they didn't like being here anymore. Just then, the party heard a loud growl from Neptune's stomach. "...and after that, we'll grab a bite to eat."

"Yay!" Neptune cheered while the others sweatdropped.

* * *

After they reported their quest back to the client, the party made their way to a diner from which it is called; **Owl's Nest Diner**. Seeing a sign like this makes Noctis remember another diner similar to this; Qrow's Nest diner. Maybe a coincidence, or maybe not. When they entered, they sat on the stools that were in front of the counter.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Qrow's Nest Diner Theme**

"Welcome." The owner of the restaurant went to the greet them. She had a brown tan with brown ponytail hair. She wore a white chef uniform with a white apron as well.

"Are you the owner of this place?" Noctis asked.

"Yes but I'm not the founder." She chuckled. "Ashley is the founder and the boss of Owl's Nest Diner, is in another diner at another place. Yes, there's more than one since its grown as one of the best diners in Celestia. But don't worry, yourself. I think you'll find her eventually. My name is Kelly and welcome to Owl's Nest Diner. Now, what can I get for you four?"

The party looked at the menu above them. They seems to have a bottle called 'Berry Refreshment'. Another was a plate of French fries and a small bowl of tomato sauce, it was called 'Ashley's Fries' by the way. And the last one was called 'Ashley's Skewers; which was grilled chicken skewers with melted cheese along with some kind of special gravy. Noctis was a bit surprised about that last one. In Qrow's Nest, it was usually a salmon, but here it was chicken skewers instead. This got him curious and wants to give them a go. It costs only 300 Credits, so why the heck not?

"I think I'll have Ashley's Skewers, please." Noctis said.

"Me too!" Compa spoke.

"Me three!" Neptune followed. Everyone looked at IF who sweatdropped as they ordered the same thing. She felt like she'd be left out if she ordered something else.

"I-I'll have the same thing too." IF sighed as Kelly giggled by this.

"Coming right up!" She smiled as she turned around and grabbed the two plates at a time and placed them in front of Noctis and Neptune, then she did the same with Compa and IF. "Here you go!" Kelly stated.

"THAT WAS FAST!" Team Lucis cried out in shock.

"I mostly placed them above the heater which keeps them warm while I make more in the process, that's why they're ordered and picked up fast. Kelly chuckled. Amazing, just like Noctis anticipated when he was at Qrow's Nest Diner. When the party looked at the food, they were amazed to who the food looked, it even sizzled a bit making it look even more delicious than it should.

Neptune was the first one to grab one and took one bite of it. When she did, her eyes widen so big as they then sparkled so much that small stars appear around the eyes.

"This is so good!" She exclaimed loudly. "My mouth feels like it's been melted with delicious juicy meat along with the melty cheese to go with it. And what is that sauce you used."

"Oh, that'd be Ashley's secret gravy." Kelly answered. "It's something she made by herself. No one knows what the ingredients she used to make it. She doesn't tell her employees like me as she states that a founder never reveals her secret ingredient until the right time."

"Wow!" Compa exclaimed as she took a bite of it. There was no doubt that this is great, enough to make you refuse to not accept its taste. Great for making them in certain places like camping... When she thought about camping, she remembered what Noctis said.

 _"Compa, if you find any food or ingredients that will make a suitable dish for us in terms of camping, remember to write down the recipes and ingredients and how to make it as your own recipe...to avoid assumptions in terms of stealing of course. It'll be great when we go camping again and experience new kinds of food made by you. Someone I know helped me remember those times. I wish you could think the same as him, especially when you grow up. I'm counting on you, Compa."_

Compa never felt so special before, until Noctis came along. She always assumed she was going to be the only normal girl in a normal life as a nurse, trying to help people. But thanks to Noctis, the journey she was now involved in gave her something to believe in, something to experience...and something to love...wait a minute, where did that come from?! Compa blushed red when she thought something embarrassing. Best if she not think about it right now. What matters is getting new recipes.

"Um, excuse me, Ms. Kelly." Compa spoke as she took out a notepad. "I know it's too much to ask but... could you tell me the ingredients on how to make this dish? Of course you don't need to me about the secret ingredient. I want to recreate a replica of this for my friends."

"Is that so? Certainly, I'll write them down for you." Kelly smiled as she wrote it for her. Noctis smiles as he sees this, she's going to become a good cook. Maybe it'd be better if she was a chef than a nurse. But since it's her dream to become a nurse, he couldn't argue with that. Let's just hope she can do well or there'll be a huge mess in the hospital.

 **Compa concocted a new recipe: Cheesy Chicken Skewers**

 **Ingredients: Holey Cheese and Chicken Breast**

 **Effects: Attack Boost (Level 8), HP Boost (Level 5) and Regenerative Boost (Level 2)**

While they were eating their food, Noctis received a notification on his phone, which was odd since he's from another world. He did get online access thanks to IF so he was able to use the internep, yeah, that's what it's called.

"Huh? What did I get?" Noctis said taking out his phone causing everyone else to go behind him, curious to what he has, much to the prince's dismay. While he was getting to his notification sequence, Neptune notices an app called 'King's Knight' which interests her deeply.

"Ooh, what is that game?" Neptune asked.

"It's called 'King's Knight: Wrath of the Dark Dragons'." Noctis replied. "It's an action RPG mobile game I just got last year...as far as I can remember anyway. It has a vertically-scrolling shooter with RPG elements. The player will automatically progress forward through an area, while avoiding projectiles and destroying environmental barriers and enemies. It's about an evil dragon kidnapping a princess and four chosen heroes are set forth to rescue her."

"Oh! I've got that game!" IF stated, much to Noctis's surprise.

"Wait! Seriously!?" He was surprised that King's Knight also exists in the Neptunia universe. He thought it only around in his world, but apparently some other worlds are familiar with that game. Must be a fun fact that nobody notices.

"Yeah, in fact, it's one of the new mobile games that just came out recently, and it's quite popular." IF said showing her mobile phone with the app on it. The phone looked similar to Noctis's, except the phone was pink coloured. "I just started 3 days ago but I'll play more eventually and level up. Hopefully, I can finish it."

"What about you, Compa? Do you have the game?" Noctis asked the pink long-haired girl.

"N-No I haven't. But I do have a mobile phone which I got from my grandpapa on my birthday." Compa replied.

"I recommend you play it, it's actually pretty fun." IF smiled. "It's free to download and play so you don't have to pay for it." Well, that's convenient for RPG fans.

"Really? I guess I'll give it a try."

"Awww! No fair! I want to play it too!" Neptune pouted as she was shaking her arms repeatedly.

"If you had a mobile phone of your own, we would have had a four player adventure." Noctis chuckled. "This game also features a multiplayer mode allowing a number of four players to play together."

"Seriously?! That makes me want to play it even more!"

"Problem is that you're the only one who **doesn't** have a phone. If you want one so bad, you'll have to save your money and do some quests. After that, we'll be a team of four."

"Alrighty then! New plan; I'm going to save my money on that phone, then I'm going to get King's Knight for free, so don't any of you dare to level yourselves up before I can have the chance to join your party!" Neptune declared.

"God luck with that..." Noctis replied.

"Um... Nep-Nep. Don't you wanna eat your breakfast before it gets cold?" Compa said to her, making the pink-haired girl focus her attention on her food and began scarfing it down. Noctis continued to take a look at his notification. The had a pink music symbol and the name was called **Hi-Five Radio**. When Noctis clicked on it, the screen changes to reveal a idol-like girl giving out some kind of message.

"What's that?" Noctis asked confused.

"Wait, is that... IT IS! IT'S HERE!" IF cried out excited which causes the prince of Lucis to flinch in shock as he was behind her.

"What the hell, IF?!" He shouted.

"Oh sorry, it's just that Hi-Five Radio is here, which I didn't miss it, thank god for that. Thanks for the reminder, Noctis!"

"Sure, so who is this person...?"

"That's 5pd, the hostess of the Hi-Five Radio." IF explained when she took a look at Noctis's phone. "She's also the #1 idol in Leanbox making her very popular with the music and songs she makes. And it's also one of my favourite radios..." IF blushed slightly when she admitted that.

"Is that so?" Noctis continued to watch the messages which was about sent messages. Though he was a little bit iffy about her name. 5pd? Who in the world gave her that name after she was created, or was she named after a music company or something? Guess he'll never know. Apparently, the message talks about 5pd reading any of the letters and email that are life updates, thanks yous, love letter and more sent by fans and others. Maybe Noctis could sent a letter of his own to 5pd, but maybe later, he has plenty of time to do something like that. Although, he has a hunch that IF will send her something, that's for sure.

 ** _"Let's have a look at the messages from the citizens from Planeptune."_** 5pd continued speaking from the radio. **_"'_** ** _Apprently, I've noticed something that has drastically changed about Planeptune over the past six days... It's changed to much!_** ** _I mean, come on, I could barely find out before my friends even could! Even though the monster attacks have been decreasing last week, it was still big news to me! Maybe it'd had to do with the shooting stars we saw, and most likely wished upon! Ever since then, people began going out much more often in Planeptune like it was meant to be enjoyed! So cheers to the army and fellow monster hunters working on protecting the citizens! I'll also be there to cheer you all on! Thanks for everything!' Wow! This is some message and inspiring, I'm rooting for you, too! Thank you so much!"_**

That sure is a lot to say in public radio. Noctis wished he could have something like that in his world.

"Awesome! He definitely means us, Noct!" Neptune gleefully comments.

"Not often you get to achieve something great, huh?" Noctis smiled.

"Totally! This is great!"

"and to be thanked indirectly by 5pd on the radio... I can't believe it!" IF stated.

 _ **"Looks like we're off to a great start! Let's see what else we have!... Hey, is that... Oh my goodness! A letter from the director of ZECA, Yuzawa!"**_

"Seriously? Even the director guy sees this?" Neptune asked surprised a bit.

"Must be popular." Noctis commented.

 **BGM END**

 _ **"'Greetings, everyone. All of you should know that Planeptune has been in very big pickle ever since the monsters showed up. Many of their attacks and our landmass being the only one left without its goddess have made the future seem very bleak. I felt like I've gave up hope for the world...until I was given the strength to continue on. It just began a few hours ago, with a random courageous young man willing to give others a hand with their problems and requests..."**_

 _'Hold on a minute...he doesn't mean...'_ Noctis thought in shock, beginning to know who he's talking about.

 _ **"Without knowing who I am, he offered to complete my request with no hesitation. I was reluctant at first, but seeing how confident he was, I decided to give hope another shot. After that, he and his group managed to take care of the monster that has been attacking my company's warehouses without any serious injuries. I...I just couldn't believe it. He told me he was just doing what the other hunters do; slay monsters and help others with their problems. I've never seen such a person with high-spirit and loyalty to his status... I was glad that I accepted his offer when he needed it..."**_

"Holy..." Noctis was lost for words, he did not expect that he would be described as a local hero. All the times, he kept a low profile due to the fact he was a prince who's going to be king soon. Now, this was very different from what he has seen.

"Noct! That's you!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Noct!" Compa cheered.

"Well, you became a special person fast!" IF teased.

 _ **"Personally, I think this is a sign from Lady Purple Heart for us to believe in her again...that hope isn't dead. Every day, I hear that she's helped my employees, their families and other citizen. And even when she's not around, monster attacks have been decreasing nowadays. Maybe things are really looking up for us now. And maybe, just maybe, Lady Purple, our goddess, has really come back to us, watching over us from the shadow until the day she can truly reveal herself to the world and protect it once more..."**_

Talk about hitting the nail to the head, director.

 _ **"And I'll end it here, as I started. For all that you've done for me, young man, thank you. I wish I knew what your name was, then again, it doesn't really matter now, does it? May your journey with your team be a blessed and fruitful one. I wish you all high hopes and good luck, Team Lucis. Your friend, Director Yuzawa.'"**_

Noctis just froze in silent, he never knew the message could feel so heart-warming and friendly. He was never thanked like that from the public at all, mostly because he's from royalty. This was a first-time thing for him. The silent stopped as he heard claps from everyone in the diner; the customers, the waiters and even Kelly herself. They were listening to Noctis's radio as well as their own too, and they knew that the director was talking about him, although Neptune was the one kinda blurted it out loud.

"You did pretty good out there!" One of the citizens complimented him.

"Way to go, man!" Another one cried out.

"Go, Team Lucis!"

"Congrats, Noct! It's all thanks to you!" Neptune gave out a huge cheer.

"I...I didn't think I would be thanked like this... even though I just completed a request..." Noctis slowly said. He really wasn't sure how to react to this, considering the fact he never experience something like this before. Everyone looking at him with happy faces and signs of good luck. It was very new to him. He wasn't the only one stunned by this, 5pd stayed silent as the content of the message apprently touched her as well.

 ** _"...That was...That was just beautiful... to the guy who helped him, more power to you, and if you and your team can keep this up, then we don't have to worry about our monster problem anymore, we're all rooting for you! Go, Team Lucis!"_** As 5pd cheers for the team one last time, she makes her conclusion. **_"Wow... Those two message sure took up all our time for now...and I'm glad I picked them! Thanks to all the listeners and the fan-mail letters! Be sure to tune in next time for more 'Hi-Five Radio'! This show has brought to you by Music Guild Records. Bye everybody!"_** After that, the phone was back to its home page.

"Now that was definitely something worth listening to." Noctis smiled.

"A hundred percent sure on that one!" Compa agreed.

"Totally agreed!" IF smiled. "Heck, she even mentioned us in the radio, including me! I can die happily now..."

"Please don't..."

"It's called hyperbole, Noctis! No need to take it seriously!"

"Haaah! That hit the spot!" Neptune let out a huge sigh of relaxation after she finished her meal.

"I'm still tired though. Can we take a rest for the day?" Compa asked.

"Sure, we got plenty of time for everything." IF said. "Besides, there's a hotel near here so we can stay in there."

"You mean one of the those lo-" Neptune couldn't finish when her mouth was covered by IF.

"NORMAL hotel to be specific. Come on, let's go!" She dragged Neptune out of the diner while Noctis and Compa followed them out. Outside, there were more civilians cheering them on. Guess they also heard the Hi-Five Radio and recognises the young man who is Noctis. The prince felt a little embarrassed by this while the girls smiled at him. Yep, this was a very good day today.

* * *

 **Noctis Entry Log IV**

 _To be honest, I...I really didn't think I was be acknowledged by the public from all around Planeptune. I mean, it was just a simple quest hunting, yet doing that has changed a lot of things. It makes me wonder what Celestia has been doing before I cam along. Though something about Purple Heart being absent does feel a bit odd and also a bit worrying. Still, I'm relieved that people still believe in her as a goddess. Let's hope we can keep it that way._

 _Still, to be cheered on by everyone...That felt so... nerve-whacking, and yet, it felt very nice. I never had any experience like this and I didn't think it would feel so...nice. Maybe this journey won't be so bad after all, as long as I don't feel too uncomfortable around everyone, then again I did talk to a lot of strangers in my world so it shouldn't be a problem...I guess. Let's hope this Basilicom can get what we need and travel to more distant lands so I can find what I'm looking for. I bet my money on it!_

* * *

 **Bonus: Compa's Battle Quotes**

 **Enemy Encounter:** P-Pleased to meet you!

 **Enemy Encounter 2:** I-I'll do my best!

 **Enemy Encounter...Again:** There's so many of them...

 **Rare Enemy Encounter:** Hey, is that monster...sparkling?

 **Boss Encounter:** T-That one looks scary!

 **Giant Boss Encounter:** A-Are you sure we can do this?!

 **Low HP:** Ooh, it hurts...

 **Healing Item used:** Phew! I feel safe now...

 **Rescuing ally:** Please don't give up!

 **Rescue by an ally:** Thank you so much!

 **Ally intensely wounded:** Please don't fight anymore like this!

 **Vulnerable enemy:** It looks open to attack now...

 **Blindside:** I got you!

 **Link Strike:** Let me help too!

 **See Enemy Fleeing:** Wait! Where are you going?!

 **Enemy Down:** I'm sorry I had to do this!

 **Compliments Noctis:** Wow, Noct! You're amazing!

 **Compliments Neptune:** That was great, Nep-Nep!

 **Complimented by Noctis:** 'Blushes' T-Thank you, Noct!

 **Complimented by others:** Hee hee, thank you.

 **Formation (Regroup):** Everyone, please come here!

 **Formation (Attack):** Come on, everyone!

 **Formation (Improvise):** Maybe we should try a different approach.

 **Victory:** Yay, we won!

 **Victory (Boss):** That was close!

 **Victory (Giant Boss):** T-That was scary! Is everybody okay?

 **Victory (Barely):** I don't wanna fight them again...

 **Defeated:** That...hurt...

 **Defeated (Retreat):** This...This is too much...Can...can I be excused, Noct? I'm really sorry...

 **Fleeing:** Sorry, but we have to go!

 **Accidentally hitting an ally:** Ah! I'm so sorry!

 **Accidentally hit by an ally:** Owie! That hurt!

 **Struggling with the enemy:** I don't think we can do this!

 **Losing Confidence:** Is this the end for us?

 **Fire effected:** AAAH! My hair is on fire!

 **Freeze effected:** S-S-So cold! I need w-w-warm c-c-clothes!

 **Lightning effected:** OUCH! I-I-I thought e-e-electricity only a-a-attracted to small light!

 **Poison effected:** Aw... It hurts everywhere...

 **Confusion effected:** Oooo... I see... stars...

 **Ally with poison effect:** Ah! I think (Name) is poisoned!

 **Ally with confusion effect:** I don't think (Name) knows what he/she's doing!

* * *

 **GL: Gods! I never knew chapters could take this long to finish! These days, that there are no checkpoints, I really wish there were. Sorry if it took so long. I only got like 1 or maybe 1 and a half hour to stay in Fanfiction since I got so much work on other places.**

 **Looks like Noctis showed Elemancy to the group and now it's going to be a useful tool to them in battle.**

 **I edited the dungeons so they can be much longer and more interesting than just hallways, that'll just get boring. I also did them with Final Fantasy XV style of gameplay since I personally like it more than Hyperdimension Neptunia gameplay (not hating it or anything). I'll be doing that more in the future chapters.**

 **The Owl's Nest Diner is a parody of Qrow's Nest Diner but that felt pretty obvious to you, isn't it (unless you've never played FF XV before)? Owl's Nest Diner is made up by me so don't bother looking it up. Compa will be the one to come with a new recipe, just like Ignis and she'll be doing that for quite some time throughout the journey. And of course, I made up the recipes and ingredients, just to let you know.**

 **While King's Knight is not canon to the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise, I decided to add it in since it looks like a nice mobile game for the party to play. And yes, I upgraded IF and Compa's phone to Samsung galaxy style phones.**

 **I'll be making more techniques for Neptune, Compa and IF with their team attacks with Noctis, btw to any OCs coming here. I'd like you to come up with some techniques (Team Attacks with Noctis) of your own so they can not just bond together but also get stronger and defeat enemies easier. Thanks!**

 **Anyway, here are some OCs I got from here:**

Novic Ishavel **by DeadLyokoBrony**

Moyota **by** **gladeo25**

Rendemio Zakzos **by** **TheOddPotch**

 **Thanks you guys! I'll be sure to get you in the story at some point. Heck, I haven't got mine in yet! I'll try to figure a way to get you guys in, I promise you that!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. To Another Landmass

**GL: I'm back for another chapter! Sorry for being so long. The internet I have right now is screwing with me, forcing me to take another route and keep me away from the computer for a while. I hate it a lot.**

 **This chapter was a little difficult to make, due to the plot being very straightforward and less story, so I had to improvise. I hope you like it.**

 **By the way, I somehow lots contact with gladeo25 & TheOddPotch so I won't be able to put their OCs in. But got two new ones to replace them:**

Shinji Greenfield/Rena Greenfield **by SignalHunter**

Rendemio Zakzos **by FuryFire**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy XV and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia**

* * *

After the party had their rest, they made their way to the Basilicom for the first time...at least for Noctis, Neptune and Compa since they've never seen it in person before.

"Whoa! This is a Basilicom?" Neptune exclaimed as the group finally arrived in their destination. It's a big building which almost looks like a cathedral. "It's so big and towering and pretty and stuff! But where is everyone?"

"Hiding from monsters." IF answered for her. "Planeptune seems more ravaged by them compared to the other lands."

"Well, not all nations can be easily peaceful." Noctis sighed. "It's natural that things can't be easily go as things hope."

"Anyway, go talk to the Basilicom's staff. They'll communicate with a different one and we'll be on our way. I'll wait here to keep Compa company. Ask them anything you want while you have the chance."

"Okay, then, we'll be back in a jiffy! C'mon, Noct!" Neptune grinned pulling Noctis to the Basilicom.

"H-Hey! Don't pull me! I can go in myself!" Noctis exclaimed, but Neptune ignored him as they were inside. The room was almost like a cathedral; chairs lined up, tall side windows and a podium at the end of the hallway. Noctis wonders why it looks like that, for religion, nah. For marriage, impossible. Whatever it is, this place must be important. Right there is one of the staffs of Planeptune's Basilicom, Neptune goes there to talk to him.

"Excuse me, we wanna go to other landmasses! Is that okay?" Neptune called out to the staff member before being clonked on the head by the prince of Lucis.

"Don't just easily blurt out the reason why we're here, you idiot!" He scolded her.

"Ah, hello." The staff of the Basilicom greeted. "Applying for Terraportation? Could you give us your reason and how long you will be traveling for?"

"How long? I dunno." Neptune replied before she was being patted on the head by Noctis."Let me do the talking." Noctis sighed, causing the pink-haired girl to pout, which was ignored.

"We're here to take a tour around the nations to see what they're like, as we are very interested in this. There are also places that we'd like to see that may give us some thoughts of what we can do to make Celestia like it was before. We'll be out for a long time, but I'm not sure how long though." Although half of that is a lie, the one about places they'd like to see isn't entirely wrong since they in a search for Key Fragments.

"Oh! And we also wanna travel the world to fight bad guys! We wanna be heroes of justice!" Neptune added, much to Noctis's dismay.

"...Okay, that's acceptable too." He sighs in defeat.

"Admirable for someone so young." The Basilicom staff member chuckled as he began registering their purposes. "Okay, so... long-term... salvage areas attacked by monsters. There. Or shall I word it in a more vague way? Volunteer work? That'd look better on your resume."

"Look, we don't care, whatever." Neptune began whining. "Hurry it up, our party is waiting for us!"

"Probably should have told you that we have more people than just us..." Noctis sighed.

"Oh, you have more friends with you, hmm? Could you write their names here?" The Basilicom staff asked them. They agreed as they signed their names along with IF's and Compa's. "...That's it. Thank you very much. Bye." Before he went back to what he was doing, Neptune stopped him for a second.

"W-Wait! This is actually our first time doing this, so we dunno anything about the Basilicom. Can you tell us about it?" Neptune asked.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I may need a small lecture about the Basilicom since I don't know it either. Just try to explain it in a neat and not-complicated manner." Noctis agreed.

"Basilicom novices, eh? Let me tell you two a bit about our origins and give a small history lessons." The Basilicom staff said. "Long ago, Basilicoms were created by CPUs, Console Patron Units you call goddesses. We assist them in governing this world. On the other hand, we perform missionary work to spread our beliefs. That's the gist of it. Did that help?"

"So basically, Basilicoms are like headquarters for CPUs." Noctis sums it up.

"I guess you could say that."

"While I don't particularly get it, I was expecting weird cult people here, but you guys seem normal enough." Neptune said.

"Well, it's different everywhere." The staff member sighs. "Some Basilcoms may be construed as weird. I really shouldn't say such things, though."

"So there are weird ones? Nice. The people, too?"

"Don't encourage him, you idiot." Noctis scolded, pushing her head down, causing the girl to pout.

"Heh heh, you two sure get along well." The Basilicom staff member chuckled on how well they go together. Must be nice to have friends, huh?

"Why not get back to your friends? You don't want them to wait too long, after all."

"Yeah, okay. Bye! C'mon, Noct! Let's bounce!" Neptune smiled as she pulled Noctis out.

"Darn it, Neptune! I told you I can go by myself!" Noctis growled as he was being pulled outside.

"Neptune and Noctis. Nice names for two adventurous travellers." The Basilicom staff chuckled as he resumed to what he was doing.

* * *

"So you got it?" IF asked the two.

"Yep! Now we can go anywhere we want now." Neptune cheerfully smiled.

"Except for the ones that are too good for us." Noctis added. "We don't wanna get ourselves killed by dungeons stronger than us, would we?"

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper, Noct?!" Neptune pouted.

"In any case, we got what we needed, with one less thing to worry about." IF spoke. "We can now go to other nations. By the way, I know I'm the newest party member, but can we get a move on and go somewhere else for a change? Not like the same old dungeons over and over." It's actually true, since they've been going on various quests for the sake of getting materials, money, ingredients, experience points; you name it. They're practically over level 20 already.

"Well, we have been doing lots of quests and have barely been gone on new places. We should probably go somewhere else." Noctis agreed. But Neptune was against that unfortunately.

"We can't ignore all the monsters left on Planeptune. We gotta walk this path properly, y'know?" She protested.

"Yeah, 'slow and steady wins the race!'" Compa followed. "Collecting key fragments is important, but we can't leave troubled people alone!"

"But...wouldn't they just respawn like all monsters in dungeons do, regardless of how many times we go in there?" Noctis shrugged. The two girls looked at each other ad back to Noctis, they never thought of it like that.

"Well, just be quick and discreet about it. We can't stay in this nation forever, you know." IF sighed. "Besides, there are other dungeons in other nations to take care of so let's not keep doing this just for the sake of heling people, as well as getting materials and money. Speaking of which, Neptune, I hope you're not making us do all this just so you can get a new mobile phone that we currently have." Neptune flinched as if she's been found out.

"W-What?! What are you talking about?! Why do you think I would do that?! You're just imagining things!" Neptune scratched the back of her head while walking and whistling at the same time.

 _'What a terrible liar...'_ Noctis and IF thought with a sweatdropped while Compa was literally confused of what just happened.

They decided to take one last trip to the dungeon to do one more quest which seemed somewhat interesting; another sand worm has appeared in a dungeon, but something is different this time. Curious, they decided to take the job. Before doing so, they began shopping for items in case of emergency. They stopped to find a merchant carrying lots of weapons and other goods. In fact, the bag was almost as big as himself. Yikes!

He takes an appearance of an average built man with light blue crop plus fringe hair and ocean blue eyes. His casual wear includes a white dress shirt with long sleeves, black jeans, black frame glasses (Not the nerdy ones), and bandages wrapping most of his hands expects for the fingers and thumbs. He also seems to be part cat since his cat ears pop out on top of his head and they are also light blue with his cat tail being slightly shorter than average cat people tails.

"OOOOOH! LOOK! THAT GUY HAS CAT EARS!" Neptune squealed in excitement. Noctis took a small look at him in slight surprise.

"Wow, he looks cute!" Compa added.

"Hmm..." Noctis took a good luck at the merchant. "I've heard stories about demi-humans that have animals parts on them. Seeing them for real is pretty something else."

"What, you don't have those kind in your home?" IF asked.

"You could say that..." They all approached to the merchant. "Hello, we'd like to buy some things from you." Noctis said to him. He didn't really say anything. All he did was take out his huge bag and opened them, possibly revealing the most unorthodox pack of items. There was pair of goggles with green lens, a purple cape with an interesting symbol, a crazy-coloured hat, etcetera, etcetera. The party widened their eyes in shock to what they are seeing.

"WHOA! LOOK AT ALL THESE COOL STUFF!" Neptune squealed in delight.

"My goodness! I even see dentures... oh, wait. That's a toy..." Compa said.

"Is that...a karate gi?" IF spoke in disbelief.

"Where did you get all of this stuff? And where do you possibly keep of these?" Noctis asked the merchant. He was still silent, it was quite akward when no one is speaking right now. "Urg, did you hear me right?" He nodded without saying a word. Noctis sweatdropped as he still wasn't saying anything.

"Um...Noct, I don't think he can speak." Compa said to Noctis.

"Is he mute?" IF asked.

"Maybe..." Noctis answered.

"Look at me! I'm a superhero!" Everyone turned to see Neptune wearing a odd outfit while covered in ridiculous accessories, including the hat, goggles and cape. The party just face-faulted while the merchant just sweatdropped. The merchant then took something out from his bag and it was a box displaying a purple mobile phone which looked similar to ours, except for the colour. It also had a note of a 30% discount on it. Neptune jaw-dropped from what she just saw.

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Neptune shouted. She grabbed the box and stared closer to it. "It is! It's a mobile phone!" She began dancing around with it.

 _'Isn't she being too overexcited over this?'_ Noctis, IF and Compa thought with a sweatdrop.

"The merchant must be recommending that to us..." IF said.

"HOW MUCH IS IT?!" Neptune asked the merchant.

 _'SHE'S BUYING IT?!'_ Noctis, IF and Compa thought again in shock. The merchant took out his notepad and wrote something in it. He showed it to her when he was done. The price was originally 145000 credits which was ridiculously pricy. However, with the discount labelled, the price now was 101500 credits. Funny thing is the fact they have enough for it, due to the fact they've been constantly grinding EXP and money at the same time while doing numerous quests with rewards in them. They have like over 300000 credits, now money was barely anything to worry about.

"I'll take it!" Neptune immediately replied.

 _'Of course, she will!'_ Noctis and IF thought with a deep sigh. Noctis payed for the phone while Neptune happily opened the box and examined her new phone. The merchant bowed with a smile as he placed all his stock back into his bag, much to everyone's surprise. How does he carry something so big is beyond them. He gave Noctis a card before leaving them. Noctis looked at the card which read 'Shinji Greenfield'.

"Must be his name." Noctis said.

"I wonder if we'll meet him again." Compa said.

"I've got a lovely purple mobile phone. Do-do-do-do-do. Take a look, it's brand new and shiny. Doo-doo-doo. One button, two calls. Almost as big as my hand. Give 'em a swipe, and a little wipe. There's more of what I can!" Neptune began singing. (What she sang was a parody of 'I've got a lovely bunch of Coconuts' by Merv Griffin).

 _'Just what is she singing?'_ Noctis and IF thought in confusion.

"Ugh! Thanks to her, we've spent a quarter of our money!" IF groaned.

"Well, Nep-Nep does seem very happy, so all's well that ends well, right?" Compa said.

"I'm not sure that's how it goes..." Noctis scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"4-PLAYER CO-OP! LET'S DO IT GUYS!" Neptune declared talking about the app Kings' Knight.

"We can do that AFTER we finish the quest!" Noctis scolded her. "Besides, you haven't even downloaded the app yet!"

"I'm starting to wonder if we're ever gonna go..." IF sighed. She took another look at the merchant's card. "Shinji Greenfield..." All of the sudden, she crushed it with her hand with angry eyes, much to everyone's shock.

"Goodness! Iffy?!" Compa squeaked. IF then regained her composure as she looked at the crushed card in surprise.

"Wha- What did I just-?!" She stuttered as she then looked at everyone's shocked faces. "I-I'm sorry, guys! I don't know what came over me! When I took a look a his name, something about it rubs me the wrong way..."

"You know, I think I heard small stories about him." Compa said. "He is said to be one of the most special merchants who travels around the world selling various products to customers. He mostly goes to Planeptune due to the population of people here. They say he's a good person, not really somebody to hated. Aren't you glad you met someone like him?"

"Yeah, I know, but there's something about him I just don't like..." IF stated.

"But...why? You must have some kind of reason."

"...Nope, just don't like him, especially with that name."

"...Do you want to talk about it?" Noctis asked.

"...Maybe another time, I don't feel like it right now. Let's just go finish the quest already. I'd like to go somewhere new." After they, they finally pressed on to the Evil Cave dungeon once more.

* * *

As usual, the party moves on and easily eliminated the Sand Worm due to the over-leveling experience they were in. They past through to reach a dead end.

"Well, we're here. So...what now?" Neptune asked in confusion.

"We're just going to have a look around to find anything suspicio-" IF said but she was cut off by an evil womanly laughter.

"Haaaaah ha ha ha! I've found you, Neptune. I didn't think you actually to the world below!" She cried out.

"Who's there? What's with that melodramatic laugh...?" Neptune asked. Hearing that made the woman twitch in anger as she revealed herself. She looked to be an actual witch, due to her pale skin and her attire; a witch's hat, a thorn necklace and an exposing outfit.

"Don't mock my snickering! Pushing people's buttons... You've not changed a bit." She snarled. Neptune was rolling her eyes, utterly confused to what she's talking about. "Makes it easier for me to desire your demise. Brace yourself!"

"Hold on, are we just gonna fight without knowing who you even ar-" Noctis cried out but he was cut off when she attacked him with her spear. Noctis barely dodged the attack.

"Killing speaks louder than words! Unless you don't want to die, run away like a wimp or come at me, boy!" The witch smirked.

"Ugh! What a pain in the ass!" Noctis growled as he summons his Engine Blade.

 **BGM - Sonic Lost World OST - The Deadly Six Theme**

"Have some of this!" The witch smirked as she fired some kind of dark magic on all of them. They all dodged while separating themselves from each other. IF fired a couple of shots, but the witch deflected them all with he spear. "Such small bullets cannot stop me!" She taunted.

"Oh yeah? What about this?!" IF shouted as she immediately lunged to her, making a rush attack on her. The witch tried to block them all but most of them were too fast to see, she ended up getting hit by some of them.

"ARGH! Impudent little!" The witched gritted her teeth, before casting another dark mage. She created a huge shockwave, sending everyone flying to a wall. They all grunted in pain from the impact and toughness of the wall.

"Ow, how did I not see that one coming?" Noctis growled as he got up. "We need to make a plan, otherwise, she'll beat us to a pul-" Noctis was cut off though once again.

"CHAAAARGE!" Neptune shouted as she was charging towards the witch.

"DAMMIT, NEPTUNE!" Noctis shouted angrily. Being the reckless girl she is, she landed consecutive slashes at her enemy...only to be instantly launched back by her to the wall again.

"Ow, my tushie!" Neptune winced in pain.

"As usual, you go head-first like a literal donkey." She laughed. "You'll never defeat me if you keep doing like that. Oh, and while things are getting quite as boring as I'd imagine, how about we bring some company? Y'know, for more the fun?" She then began to summon monsters from the ground.

"Um...this really doesn't look like fun to me!" Compa pouted.

"That's because it's not supposed to be!" IF shouted angrily.

"Ugh! Just when we have more than enough to deal with!" Noctis growled in anger. "If we don't think of something fast, we'll be dead meat for sure."

"Oh, trying to call your mates even if you're enough, you're getting cocky here!" Neptune complained.

 _'You're one to talk!'_ Noctis, IF and the witch thought at the same time.

"You leave me no choice! I'm going to use my secret weapon!"

 **BGM END**

"Secret weapon?" Noctis, IF and Compa spoke in unison as well as confusion. Did Neptune have a secret weapon? If so, why didn't she say anything. The pink-haired girl reveals her weapon from her inventory and what it was shocked everyone in the dungeon.

"BEHOLD! MY CUSTOM-MADE NEP-LAUNCHER!" Neptune declared as she held a huge mini-rocket launcher almost as big as her.

 **"WHAT?!"** Everyone yelled out in shock as their jaws dropped down to the floor.

The rocket launcher was a long, dark purple rifle with a tubular appearance, a left-hand grip and glowing orange highlights from inside the tube. This baby holds at least six nozzles and an ammo magazine at the bottom.

 **BGM - Danny Elfman - Breakfast Machine**

"Neptune...where did you get that?" Noctis asked in disbelief.

"Eh? Weren't you looking? I bought it form the merchant guy." Neptune answered as Noctis became dumbfounded. "It had a good deal too, it only costed 54000 credits and I can custom-make it with the colour; although that was 2000 credits extra."

"Who said you could buy it, and also; where did you get the money from?! I was keeping it!"

"...I sort of... stole some of your money to buy it. I'm so sorry, I was desperate to get it. Besides, it has cool features as it says on the paper right here which was stuck on the launcher; heat-seeker, big explosion, and colourful missles."

"Is that last one really relevant?" IF shrugged.

"Wait a minute, the paper says that the rocket launcher is called '6-packed Mini-Rocket Launcher'." Noctis said before Neptune ignored him.

"Now with the details out of the way, let's go wild with this thing!" Neptune squeaked as she was ready to fire the big gun at her enemies, who all paled on what's going to happen, including the witch herself.

"H-Hey! Maybe we could talk about this..." She nervously said but she was completely ignored by her.

"3...2...1..." Neptune started counting Noctis, IF and Compa took steps back behind Neptune.

"H-HOLD ON, ONE MOMENT!"

"FIRE!" Neptune cried out as she fired the rocket launcher sending all six rockets to kill the monsters. There was problem though, they weren't targeting the enemies, in fact they weren't targeting anything at all. All six rockets were flying everywhere around the battlefield like huge flies, none of them hit a wall yet.

"Compa! Look out!" IF yelled out as she tackled Compa down just before a rocket flew under them.

"Whoa!" Noctis twitched as he ducked down to dodge the rocket.

"Ack!" The witch dodged one, sadly for the enemies, they weren't so lucky as they got blown up by the rockets; 2 now remain as some hit walls and others hit enemies.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE ROCKETS WERE HEAT-SEEKERS!" Noctis shouted at Neptune.

"I did! I didn't know something like this would happen!" Neptune shrieked as she showed him the paper. "The paper didn't say something about this-"

"Did you check the back?" IF asked Neptune. The pink-haired girl grew silent as she flipped the paper over to reveal more words.

"Warning: The Mini-Rocket Launcher has not completely been programed properly and may cause the missiles to lose the targets and go berserk..." After Neptune read this, there was a huge akward silence around the area, in fact, there was a small ball made of straw slowly passing by them thanks to the wind, right before another explosion by a rocket was occured. "Oops?" Neptune sheeply said while scratched the back of her head while sticking her tounge out.

"OOPS IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT!" Noctis and IF scolded her angrily.

 **BGM END**

"Noct, Nep-Nep, Iffy! Help!" Compa yelped as the heroes turned to see she's been captured by the witch herself.

"Well, well, look what I have here." She smirked. "She's so cute, it'd be really sad if she had a scratch on her cheek." She slowly moved her sharp finger onto Compa's neck.

"Using a girl as a hostage, how dirty!" Noctis gritted his teeth.

"Oi... you might wanna look out behind you!" Neptune warned her. Noctis and IF were confused a first until they saw what Neptune was looking at; the last rocket flying to her.

"You think using that trick is going to work on me?! Only an idiot would fall for that!" The witch remarked.

"Actually, you may need to take cover and possibly hurt Compa too..." IF shrugged.

"Seriously, lady! Get DOWN!" Noctis yelled out.

"Oh haha, keep going you stupid, pitiful group of-"

 **BOOM!**

The witch could not finish her statement when she was hit by the rocket. Compa, while not particularly hurt, was sent flying towards her allies. Good thing, Noctis caught her, and he caught him princess-style for that matter.

"You alright, Compa?" Noctis asked her.

"Oooh, I think so..." Compa moaned before recovering her composure. When she realised her position, she began to blush red. "Wha- Noct! What are you-?"

"It's okay, you're safe." He smiled making Compa blush even more. Neptune was puffing her cheeks, just looking at the two and some heat was flowing from her. IF just sweatdropped from the atmosphere.

"Unbelievable!" The witch who survive and covered in smoke while coughing, got herself up. "Damn it all! You can't be this capable, plus you don't even look like you exercise, so why? Tch, that's right... this is Planeptune! It's your home turf, Neptune. But it won't be like next time. Don't forget my words!" After that she vanished through a dark portal.

"What the hell?! She came out of nowhere, threw a hissy fit, and left." IF angrily bragged. "She must be menstruating or something."

"In any case, we got rid of odd presence in this place. Let's get out of the place. I'm getting sick of being here." Noctis groaned as he was scratching the back of his head in frustration.

* * *

After finishing that last quest, they decided to leave Planeptune and go to the other nation. Before they did that, they ran into an elder with an old jukebox. It's been a while since Noctis has seen one, last time he saw it was at his world in a bar in Altissia, he kinda liked the classic music played there. The elder explains that he was going to throw away the jukebox due to it not working anymore. They say that the music it plays is like lovers dancing together. Noctis began imagine himself dancing in a ballroom with Lunafreya, it would be romantic. Though dancing with another woman would be great, such as Iris, Cindy, Purple Heart... Why did she pop up in his head all of the sudden? He shook his head with his face slightly red to forget about what he'd imagined.

Moving along, they found some street fighters breaking and sending barrels flying about, and that's not the half of it; there were a few destroying old cars with their bare hands. The party were surprised by their strength, and look! Here comes a new challenger! The fighters were all unorthodox, like a Chinese girl with monsterous thighs and a sumo wrestler, a buffed soldier and even boxing champion! Noctis is starting to wonder if they're all from around the world going together in one big group.

They then saw a truck unloading coloured blocks. They began stacking them without any gaps in between them, and that's a very good skill. One blue thin and long block fit in perfectly with the pile and then the men yelled out 'Detris' as a victory cry. Compa explained that this is one of the most popular puzzle games which is about falling objects to match the pile. Noctis wasn't familiar with the game, but if it's available in the app store, he would love to play it.

At last, the party made it to their destination, the Sky Harbor which is used to for people to travel between the lands when the come close together.

"Ooh, look, the ground is split here!" Neptune exclaimed. "Did this happen during some great war from long, long ago?! I betcha it was a totally crazy, epic war between some profound sort of darkness and a really great light!"

"That sounds more like an original fantasy plot, don't you think?" Noctis sweatdopped. Although, his world is somewhat like that, except more creepier and darker than people think.

"...Just what is it with her anyway?" IF shrugged.

"I'm sorry. Please be patient with her." Compa apologised. "She really doesn't remember anything... I think. Noct doesn't much about her either."

"Right. Hearing that from a Nurse-in-training is reassuring. How long have you two known her?"

"A few days. I found her stuck head-first in the ground, so I pulled her out and treated her wounds." Compa explained.

"Ouch! Her head really have gone bonkers if that's case..." Noctis shrugged, While he understood what Compa said, IF didn't.

"S-Stuck in the ground? You pulled her out? So, Neptune grow in the ground around here. How can I believe that?" She stuttered in disbelief.

"Nonono, that's not how it's supposed to be, IF!" Noctis spoke.

"She's not really from the ground, per se. What I mean is that she fell from the sky and got stuck in the ground after, Miss IF." Compa explained appropriately this time.

"Huh? Oh, it's been bugging me, but you call me 'Miss'. You don't have to be so formal, but..." She was cut off when Neptune spoke loudly.

"Noct, Iffy, Compa, hurry up! The view is so stupendous here. You two scared? Hah, I bet you are! I'm so brave!" She mocked the three, angering Noctis and IF a bit, not Compa; she's too innocent for that.

"I don't like her being overly friendly with me." IF grunted. "I feel like she doesn't quite understand her place beneath me."

"That's amnesia for you, they forget everything, including identities." Noctis sighed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, eventually."

"Easier said than done..." IF groaned. Compa then approached Neptune to explain her about Sky Harbor.

"Nep-Nep, this is the Sky Harbor area, where two landmasses come in contact with one another. It doesn't really mean the ground is split." She explained it to her.

"Oh, I see. So how do I cross over? Should I jump? Should I shout 'wahoo!' as I do it?" Neptune began asking.

"Why not slap on some overalls and a red cap while you're at it?" IF sarcastically said. Noctis flinched when IF said that, as if he heard that description before, from an old game. "Actually, we use a bridge to cross over. We needed the Basilicom's permit to get the bridge lowered. Now we can use it anytime."

"How long does it take to get to another landmass?" Noctis asked.

"Hmm... about 5 minutes in car but 30 minutes if we just walk."

"Eeeeeh? That's long, can we buy a car then?" Neptune asked.

"We can't afford one, thanks to you who wasted lots, over a phone and a incomplete rocket launcher." Noctis scolded.

"Hey, at least I got some good things!" Neptune retorted.

"There's a faster way to get to Lastation on foot, but you'll have to get past a dungeon in order to do so." IF informed. And that's just what they did.

* * *

The dungeon wasn't really much, it was just a cave passageway with lots of bats. It was pretty easy to get through, and when they did, they finally arrived in Lastation.

 **BGM - Hyperdimension Neptunia OST -Lastation's Theme**

Noctis was shocked to see how completely different it was compared to Planpetune. There were clouds covering the sky because of the smoke from the factories. The buildings looked all to be skyscrapers and there were lots of different factories around the land; Weapon factories, vehicle factories, electricity factory and many others. The land was so steam-punkish, it reminded Noctis of the Empire Headquarters a bit.

"So this is what Lastation looks like." Noctis commented.

"Wow! This place is all steam-punky and spiffy and futuristic!" Neptune squeaked.

"I don't know about the futuristic part, compared to Planeptune." Noctis sweatdropped. "More like this is from the 19th century."

"Lastation is ruled by the Console Patron Unit Black Heart." IF began explaining. "This land is mostly obscured by industrial factories."

"So, um, does the 'theme' of each landmass match with that goddess' preference?" Neptune asked.

"I don't think so. The CPUS are here to protect us, but humans develop civilization itself."

"Aw, that's so realistic. Compa, what are your thoughts on this place?"

"These factories and chimneys... remind me of an industrial revolution. I'm not familiar with this kind of thing." Compa replied.

"I suppose it's not appealing to mainstream girls. I think it's cool." IF smiled.

"What 'bout you, Noct?" Neptune asked when he turned to the black prince. She flinched in shock to see him miserable and depressed, even the atmosphere around him makes the scene more creepier than it already is. "Wha-?! Noct?! What's up?!" Neptune cried out in shock of what happened to her friend.

"Are you alright, Noct?! What happened to you?!" Compa worryingly asked him.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Nocts spoke while turning to them with a miserable face. "It's just that...this place made me remember something that I don't want to remember."

"Eh? What was it?" IF asked.

"A deserted land...ruined base...filled with monsters...endless night...everything destroyed... zombie robots...and daemons..."

"Demons?" Neptune asked in confusion. Noctis's eyes widen, realising what he just said.

"N-Nothing! Don't worry about it! I'll get over it eventually!" He stuttered with his energy back up to full.

"Okay, if you say so..." But from the look on Neptune and Compa's face, they still seemed worried. Noctis is going to have to find a way to cheer them up, in order to prevent the worry from getting worse.

"So...what's next?" Noctis asked IF, changing the subject.

"We'll go to the Basilicom of Lastation, after that we'll buy some supplies and call it a night." IF stated.

"Sounds good, lead the way."

While the party were making their way there, Noctis received a notification. He opened to reveal a blog; a goddess blog to be exact. Historie once explained to him that blogs can let him read the news about the landmass and the goddess' daily life. They even show who the goddess look like. What Lastation's goddess looks like is a teenage girl with black twin-tailed hair along with red eyes.

Noctis was slightly stunned by this. He assumed that a goddess would be an adult size, but looking at her makes him feel uncomfortable all of the sudden. Does age not matter when having hat title? Then again, all gods can look weird nowadays.

They've finally reached the Basilicom of Lastation, which looks very similar to the one in Planeptune.

"Um, 'scuse me! I wanna get some information. May I come in?" Neptune called out. What came out of the Basilicom was the moderator, and he didn't look like he was happy to see the party.

"Monsters? What're you going to do with that information?" He asked them.

"We're searching for a k-" Compa was about to say but Noctis cut off her, to prevent her from spoiling some things that doesn't need to be heard.

"So we can strategize our way into killing them, of course." Noctis explained. "Otherwise, we'd be troubled. We'll be going in dungeons, so we were wondering if you have any information we could use from the Basilicom."

"Killing monsters? Don't be so foolish. Even the Lastation Defense Force doesn't stand a chance against them." The moderator stated. "You're nothing more than children. Go home!"

"I'M TWENTY!" Noctis shouted angrily. "Also, what gives you the right to order us like that?!"

"This land is ravaged by those ingrates and you all shouldn't be going to some place where you will perish."

"Y-You shouldn't judge us by our appearances. We defeated lots and lots of monsters!" Compa protested. "Nep-Nep can transform and become super strong. We'll sh-MMMPH!" She couldn't finish as Noctis covered her mouth to stop her from saying any more.

"Look, we're just here for info. If you just do us a favour and share something what we don't have, we'll be out of your hair, okay?" Noctis tried to politely offer him.

"Sorry, but I don't have the authority to spill beans to a worthless group like you." The moderator scowled. There was a tick mark of anger on Noctis's head. He's not liking his attitude, in fact he hates it!

"...This Basilicom is a bit arrogant." IF grumbled. "Shows what kind of leader Black Heart is when you meet people who serve her."

"Kinda reminds me of an Empire Kingdom, who which I consider by the way, a downgrade." Noctis replied.

"We're not like those who suck up to Black Heart!" The moderator hissed. "I don't care what people say, but don't confuse us for them. You brats better scram already, or I'm going to have to hurt you!"

"...Can I kill him now?" Noctis asked IF with a death smile forcing IF to sweatddrop, she knows how pissed Noctis is right now.

"D-Don't! We'll be in trouble if you do." IF replied nervously.

"I can make it look like an accident!"

"Really? How?" Neptune asked.

"Don't encourage him, you idiot!" IF scolded angrily. "Let's just come back later. We can't waste time." Despite how much Noctis wants to beat the crap out of the moderator, it would seem like he has no choice. Angry, they left with nothing in their hands.

"What should we do now? We couldn't even get inside the Basilicom..." Compa sighed in depression.

"He didn't hafta be such a party-pooper." Neptune puffed her cheeks. "I guess people are different everywhere... Sometimes the world is cruel."

"Did you hear the way he was talking?" IF followed. "He really crossed the line talking about their CPU like that."

"I didn't think there were people like that." Noctis said. "I guess there are those who defy their goddess who is trying to protect them."

"Hmm, maybe we should ask around about monsters in town." Neptune suggested.

"Good idea." Compa agreed. "It may take longer, but we just got here and we don't know much about Lastation yet. This is just the beginning. Let's take our time, explore, and learn!"

"That's the spirit, Compa! You heard her, let's get to it!" Noctis smiled.

"Yeah!" Neptune pushed her fist into the air cheerfully.

"Just to remind you, we have a few hours left before midnight." IF stated. "Best, we'd rent a hotel soon once we've finish... if we can find one that has a room for rent that is..."

IF wasn't wrong about that. Apparently, with the monster population being big in Lastation, most of the shops and hotels are locked tight, making them unavailable for anyone to go to. The best place they can safely rest is camping, much to Neptune's dismay since she prefers hotels. Since the shops were closed, they decided to make camp. They began search for a spot to make a safe haven and found a flat rock area, high up from the city.

"What a view!" Neptune commented, sightseeing the place.

"You can look later! Help us set up camp!" IF scolded her.

"You're no fun, you know that, Iffy!"

"And stop calling me that!"

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Relax & Reflect**

After setting up the camp, Compa is ready to cook a new dish. Looking at her new cookbook she got from the stores in Planeptune, she flipped a few pages to see what she can produce for the gang.

"Too sweet... too spicy...Ooh, this one looks good." She spoke as she pointed at a bowl of what it looks to be vegetable soup. " **Fresh Assorted Vegetable Stew!** "

"Veggies?! But I want meat!" Neptune whined, unhappy with the recipe Compa chose to make.

"Since when were you picky?" IF questioned.

"No, no, no! That won't do, Nep-Nep! Meat is good and all, but you need have green veggies too, it's good for your health." Compa protested.

"But they taste so icky and bitter! No flavour at all!" Neptune kept whining.

"Y'know, Neptune. I used to hate eating vegetables when I was younger, and I didn't want eat them at home." Noctis told Neptune. "But when I grew up, they started to taste nice than I thought. (' _Most likely, it's because of Ignis's great cooking'_ ). They helped me get up and go farer places because I got a boost of strength from eating the green food. That's why I've gotten strong."

"Really?!" Neptune asked intrigued by his story.

"Yeah! Sure, meat and sweets are good and all, but sometimes fruit and vegetables can give you a good boost upgrade. Besides, if you keep eating meat and sweets, you might end up turning into one." Neptune, Compa and IF flinched in shock, much to Noctis's surprise.

"What?!" Neptune squeaked.

"That's scary!" Compa shrieked.

"You're not serious, are you?!" IF questioned.

"Wha-! Of course, I'm joking! You didn't need to take my words seriously!" Noctis's exclaimed. "But trust me, Neptune. If you eat this, you won't ever have to get tired for an entire day. Besides, I'll treat you if you want."

"You will?! Awesome! Okay, I'll eat it! You're the best, Noct!" Neptune happily agreed, much to everyone else's relief.

"You're pretty good when it comes to persuading her, Noctis." IF smiled at him. "I almost feel jealous of you."

"Eh, it's not really a talent." Noctis said. "You just need to talk to her the right way, and she'll agree to it instantly. That's the kind of girl she is."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After few minutes have passed, Compa has finally made dinner for the three (including herself). It was a bowl full of various vegetables; lettuce, carrots, mushrooms, potatoes, and many others, added with hot water and a bit of milk.

 **Ingredients: Fresh Milk, Potatoes, Mushrooms & Salad pack**

 **Effects: Attack Boost (Level 4), HP Boost (Level 4), Magic Boost (Level 3)**

"Come and get it!" She exclaimed.

"Wow! It actually looks good!" Neptune exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'actually'?" IF questioned which highly ignored. They all began to enjoy themselves in a nice warm campfire. Neptune just started playing King's Knight and already got the basics and already completed chapter 1, She must be a literal gamer if that would be the case. While the girls were chatting to themselves, Noctis was starring high in the sky, where the clouds are still covering the sky, despite that it is night time.

 _'This place sure is big, and I'm not really sure what I can say about it. Though, the girls are having a good time, despite the monsters lurking around. Kind of the same in my world. I guess this one and my have some things in common, huh?'_ And so, another day has passed and Noctis's journey in Lastation starts now.

* * *

 **Morning Ally Side Quest: Neptune - The Golden Monster**

As Noctis was minding his own business. Neptune slammed her hands onto his armchair, scaring him.

"Whoa! Neptune! What's up?!" He asked loudly.

"See, I saw something rare shiny awesome in the forest, but I lost sight of it!" Neptune exclaimed. "How about going with me to look for it tomorrow morning? I bet it's still around somewhere!"

"Well, if it's awesome as you say, then there's no way I can't miss it." Noctis replied agreeing to go with her.

"I know right?! I can't wait to show you once we've hit the hay!" She cheerfully said.

"Don't try to oversleep again..." Noctis sighed.

 **The next morning...**

 **BGM - Final Fantasy XV OST - Bros on the Road**

"Let's do this thing!" Neptune exclaimed, happily energetic and ready to go, unlike her tired friend.

"How the heck are you so pumped up after waking up?" Noctis yawned.

"Come on! Come on! We can't miss the big one, can we?" Neptune began pulling him.

"Okay, okay! Stop pulling me! Geez!" They began running through the forest searching what Neptune is talking about.

"Y'know, you never told me what this rare shiny awesome thing is about. What is it?" Noctis asked.

"Well, you know what Dogoos are, right?" Neptune asked.

"Uh, yeah. Slime dogs, I get that. But why do you ask?"

"Well, that's kinda what we're after." Noctis became dumbfounded by her answer.

"...Excuse you?"

"H-Hold on! That Dogoo though is more special compared to every other ones. You gotta believe me!" Neptune insisted. "It's shiny and fast and...golden!"

"Wait, golden?" "Noctis spoke.

"Yeah! I spotted a golden Dogoo in the forest and I wanna beat it!"

"...And just we do we get by beating it, exactly?"

"More EXP, more money, or maybe a rare item! I'm sorry, Noct! But I MUST GET IT"

"Okay, okay! We'll beat it out! No need to hold your excitement any further!" Noctis groaned as continued running. The eventually stopped to find something glowing gold. It was the golden Dogoo which Neptune was taking about. Noctis and Neptune hid behind a rock to avoid it's presence as the golden Dogoo was hopping around.

"Is that it?" Noctis asked.

"Yep! That's the one I was talking about earlier!" Neptune exclaimed. "Just look at it, it's so sparkly and rare. I just wanna beat it and get cool stuff from it!"

"Stay here. I'll assassinate it from behind..." Noctis whispered. He slowly got off the rock and slowly approached the golden from behind, leaving the rare monster unnoticed. He stopped and turned to hear Neptune about to sneeze. She was trying to hold it, but she doesn't look like she can.

"Uh-oh!" Noctis gulped as he knew everything is going to go wrong. "Neptune, don't you dare...!-"

"ACHOO!" Neptune sneezed very loudly. The golden Dogoo flinched and was about to run away in high speed, only for Noctis to warp strike it and used his Engine Blade stab through its core, ultimately killing it.

"God, Neptune! What worse timing can you make like this?!" Noctis groaned in frustration and disappointment. "We were lucky I was fast enough to react and kill the monster before it could run away from us."

"I know, I'm sorry, Noct." Neptune apologised in a very depressing tone, ashamed of what she did. It's actually rare for her to act like that, even for Noctis. With that look, he can't really argue with her. All he did was pat her head and softly rubbing it.

"It's alright. We got the golden Dogoo. That's all that matters, right?" He gave a smile to her, surprising the girl, before she smiled back with a red faint blush.

"Yeah, you're right! Now let's see what we got!" She went to the Dogoo and examined what's left of it. Some light shined from the leftovers of the monster and then faded to reveal a huge purple futuristic sword. The blade had purple neon aura, giving it a ferocious presence. It makes Neptune's current sword look like a joke compared to this.

"So what we got from the monster was..." Noctis said before Neptune finished for him.

"AN AWESOME LOOKING SWORD!" Neptune exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes. "THIS IS DEFINITELY A RARE ITEM AND ANYONE WOULD WANT! CAN I KEEP IT, NOCT?! CAN I?! CAN I?!"

"Y-Yeah! Sure! No one's stopping you, really!" Noctis replied with a sweatdropped. _'Although, I kinda what it myself, but I think Neptune wants it more than I do, so she can have it.'_

"Yay! Thank you so much, Noct!" Neptune happily hugged Noctis tight.

"Y-Yep! Okay! Ack! You can let go now!" Noctis gagged from his friend's tight bear hug. "Let's go back now, everyone is waiting for us."

"Okay!"

 **Side Quest Complete!**

* * *

 **Noctis's Audio Entry Log V**

Geez, it's been only been three days and it feels like I've been in a lot of things. A witch ambushing us for no reason, references I don't remember and a steam-punked landmass. And the scary part is that I'm not even a quarter way of my journey. _Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee & Leanbox...I doubt I'll be going back home anytime soon. _

_Though, I am supposed to start a new journey along with these girls, so I shouldn't be complaining, I am still worried though. Still, I'll have to concentrate on what's in front of me, for the sake of Neptune, Compa, IF, Histoire, Dad and everyone else in my world._

 _Although, Lastation doesn't seem like a friendly place. I mean the pollution and the factories are everywhere. I'm worried about the people who live too. Let's hope they don't act hostile like that poor excuse for a moderator. That bastard can go to hell for all I care!... Whoa... went too far on that one... whoops... ha-ha...'sigh'_

* * *

 **Bonus: IF's Battle Quotes**

 **Enemy Encounter:** This shouldn't be a problem.

 **Enemy Encounter 2:** Let's not waste time, shall we?

 **Enemy Encounter...Again:** Geez, how many of you are there?

 **Rare Enemy Encounter:** Well, this is something you don't see everyday!

 **Boss Encounter:** Time to get serious!

 **Giant Boss Encounter:** This...isn't going to be easy...

 **Low HP:** Ugh! Not feeling good here...

 **Healing Item Used:** That's one less injury to worry about!

 **Rescuing Ally:** Keep it together, alright?!

 **Rescued by an Ally:** Thanks for the help!

 **Ally Intensely Wounded:** You should step back and heal yourself.

 **Vulnerable Enemy:** He's open! Attack now!

 **Blindside:** Right behind you!

 **Link-Strike:** Together!

 **See Enemy Fleeing:** And just where do you think you're going?!

 **Enemy Down:** One down for the count!

 **Compliments Noctis:** You're a person no one should mess with.

 **Compliments Others:** You handle yourself pretty well.

 **Complimented by Noctis:** Heh-heh, well, you know me.

 **Complimented by Others:** No big deal, really.

 **Formation (Regroup):** Guys! Let's gather up!

 **Formation (Attack):** Go for the enemy, now!

 **Formation (Improvise):** Let's make the battlefield much more easier for us!

 **Victory:** That wasn't too hard, right?

 **Victory (Boss):** That was close, but we did it.

 **Victory (Giant Boss):** Phew! I think my heart stopped...

 **Victory (Barely):** Let's NOT do that again, alright?!

 **Defeated:** N-No way...

 **Defeated (Retreat):** Ngh! I may have taken this a little too far, but I'm not ready to die yet! S-Sorry, but I'm afraid you're one your own for now...

 **Fleeing:** We'll have to revise our strategy! Let's go!

 **Accidentally Hit an Ally:** Ah! My bad!

 **Accidentally Hit by an Ally:** Watch where you're using that thing!

 **Struggling with the enemy:** This one's tougher than the other ones.

 **Losing Confidence:** I knew we weren't prepared for this!

 **Fire Effected:** Yeow! My clothes are burning, help!

 **Freeze Effected:** I-I knew I s-s-should have worn p-pants!

 **Lightning Effected:** Ack! T-T-That stings more t-than a needle s-s-should!

 **Poison Effected:** Ugh! This poison is killing me...literally!

 **Confusion Effected:** Ugh! I can't see properly! What?!

 **Ally with Poison Effect:** (Name) doesn't seem to be feeling well!

 **Ally with Confusion Effect:** I think (Name) may be in a sticky situation.

* * *

 **GL: And that's that for this chapter! Looks like the party are now in Lastation. What can they find there and will they meet the goddess Black Heart? Well find out in the next chapter!**

 **Ally Morning Side Quests are added only after camping in safe havens, if any of your OCs wants to give Noctis one, and give me some suggestions. I also added new quotes, so use those as well.**

 **Alright! The first OC is here and while we didn't see much of him, we will meet him again another time.**

 **There are many references there such as Mario, Street Fighter, Tertris, etc. You'll find out eventually.**

 **Feel Free to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
